The Chronicles of Narnia: For The Love Of A King
by AngieLuz
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. Fayne, a strong young woman, finds herself in the middle of not one but two battles. A battle for Narnia and a battle for her heart. Who will be the conqueror of her heart? Peter/OC/Caspian. Love triangle.
1. Prologue: The Escape of the Prince

**Hello everybody!**

**Ok, so, this is my first 'Chronicles of Narnia' story so please, have mercy of my soul lol.**

**This story takes place during 'Prince Caspian' and, since right now I'm reading the book but I saw the movie first (I watched it this afternoon to get more inspiration, of course) this is more movie-based than book-based but I still hope both book and movie fans will enoy it equally.**

**Disclaimer (and this will be the only time I'm gonna post it so PAY ATTENTION!):**  
**I own absolutely nothing about 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. C.S. Lewis is the rightful owner (that's for the books). I own nothing about 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'. Andrew Adamson, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely are the rightful owners (that's for the film and the screenplay) and of course, our source of inspiration are the actors Ben Barnes, William Moseley, Georgie Henley, Skandar Keynes and Anna Poppelwell (apart from all the others who acted in the movie).**  
**The only things (and by things I mean mostly characters) are the ones you don't recognize (duh! the statement of the year lol).**

**Anyways... I hope you enjoy it and please, pretty please, leave a review! I would love to hear what you think of it!**

**And with no further ado, I give you...**

* * *

**FOR THE LOVE OF A KING**

**PROLOGUE: _THE ESCAPE OF THE PRINCE_**

Fayne looked nervously out the window for the gazillienth time that night.

Earlier, she had heard violent movement outside her chambers and heard many women talking amongst them.

"We need more towels!" One shouted

"And we are also running out of hot water! Another one added

Some minutes later, she heard a woman screaming and many other voices urging the woman to push.

"Push?" Fayne asked to herself and then gasped in acknowledgement "Prunaprismia!"

For a moment she considered walking out of her chambers and see what was happening but, after giving it second thoughts and remembering her not-even-cordial relationship with the so-called Lord Protector, Miraz, she decided to stay away from trouble.

"Does Caspian know?" She wondered pacing up and down the length of the room "I should probably tell him…"

As silently as she could, she sneaked out of her room and rushed through the halls towards Caspian's chambers.

Just as she turned around a corner, she crashed into someone.

"Ow…" She mumbled and then looked up "General!"

"Lady Fayne… what are you doing up at this time?" General Glozelle asked her quite fidgety

"I… I heard a commotion in the castle and I decided to…"

"You should go back to your chambers, milady. Tonight is not safe for anyone to be wandering around the castle" He cut her off, trying to give her some sincere advice

"What do you mean? What's happening, general?" She questioned

"Lady Prunaprismia… she has given birth… to a son…" His words sounded as if he was sentencing a man to death

"But… that's… good… isn't it?" Fayne hesitated

"For some…" The general looked beyond Fayne for a moment, not wanting anyone to hear them talk and then continued "Please, milady… return to your chambers and wait until dawn… I'm sure everything will be better by then… just… go back and don't come out…"

He took her hands and almost begged with his eyes.

"General…" She started but then a loud thudding sound came from behind them and he urged her even more

"Please…"

Without saying anything else, Fayne nodded, turned around and walked back to her room but not without looking back and seeing general Glozelle still standing in the same place, watching her walk away.

As she closed the door behind her, Fayne couldn't help to feel a shiver run up and down her spine.

An unusual cold wind blew wildly through the window and all Fayne could do was to wrap her arms around her body and wait for that night to be over.

After a little over an hour had passed and having not been able to fall asleep, going against general Glozelle's request, she walked out of her room once more.

She had a disturbing feeling inside her chest and strangely enough, she couldn't stop thinking about Caspian.

This time, no one had stopped her and after a few minutes, she reached Caspian's room.

"Caspian…" She called knocking softly "Caspian, are you awake?"

But she received no answer. Carefully, she turned the door knob and looked inside.

Surprised by the sight, she walked in.

Caspian wasn't on his bed or anywhere in the room.

"Caspian?" Fayne repeated her mind immediately imagining the worst "Caspian, this is not funny. Where are…?"

Before she could continue, a hand covered her mouth as another arm surrounded her waist and pulled her back against the wardrobe.

She struggled to get free and as she looked up to see her "abductor" she realized it was no other than Caspian.

Widening her eyes, she tried to ask what he was doing but he just put a finger over his mouth, instructing her to remain quiet.

He uncovered her mouth as she nodded and took her hand, leading her into the wardrobe.

Inside, she realized it was more than just a wardrobe. It was an escape route; a safe passage and that Doctor Cornelius was also there with a concerned look on his face.

Caspian rushed into the wardrobe and left it a little bit open as Fayne, who stood next to him leaned forward to see what he was watching.

They were both shocked to see how ten soldiers, led by no other than General Glozelle walk in absolute silence into the prince's chambers.

Then, after an also silent command by their general, they raised their loaded crossbows and pointed at the bed (the emptiness of it completely unbeknownst to them) and then, with a swift movement of his right hand, the general commanded them to shoot.

The sound of flying arrows filled the quiet room as so did the feathers that up until that moment had served as pillow stuffing.

Fayne widened her eyes in utter shock as her hands covered her mouth instinctively, trying to suppress the sob that threatened to escape her lips. As she looked up to see Caspian, she realized he was as shocked and overwhelmed as she was; or probably even more since they had tried to kill him and not her.

"Come, my prince, we must get you out of here" Doctor Cornelius hastened Caspian and then looked at Fayne "You must come too, milady… you are not safe anymore"

All Fayne could do was nod, still quite shaken up and looked back at Caspian who still stood in the same spot, staring outside the wardrobe.

"Caspian…" Fayne said almost in a whisper, taking his hand, making him look at her "Let's go"

Caspian nodded and they followed their tutor throughout unknown hidden passages along the castle until they reached the stables.

After Doctor Cornelius went to retrieve Caspian's and Fayne's horses, the prince took a fine armour and a suitable sword and got ready to ride. The professor gave Caspian an odd looking marble horn with a lion's head carved at the end and explained him that help would come whenever he'd blew it.

Then, Caspian realized Fayne hadn't moved a finger to get ready to leave.

"Fayne, what are you waiting for?" He asked

"I'm not going" She replied

"What? You are not possibly being serious!" Caspian exclaimed

"As serious as it gets, Caspian…"

"Milady, if they find out you've helped prince Caspian to escape, lord Miraz will have you killed" Doctor Cornelius added

"I know, professor but I rather stay…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm determined to find out what Miraz is planning"

"I can do that, milady, there's no need for you to stay" Her tutor insisted

"No, professor. I will do it and I will catch up with Caspian in a couple of days"

"Fayne… please…" Caspian reiterated taking her hands in his "I can't leave knowing you're in danger… please, come with me" His big brown eyes besieging "I won't leave if you don't come with me"

"I will be alright, Caspian, I promise. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself" She smiled slightly making his heart skip a beat

She reached for his cheek and softly caressed it, leaving a tingly sensation on his skin.

Slowly, he leaned forward, not being able to hold back the desire to kiss her but suddenly…

"Find him! Find him at once!" They could hear Glozelle command his men who seemed to be getting closer

"Your highness, you must leave at once!" Doctor Cornelius repeated

Caspian nodded at his tutor and then looked back at his dear friend "If you haven't caught up with me in two days, I'll come for you"

"Wouldn't expect less from you" Fayne smiled "Now go"

The prince got on his horse and after giving Fayne and Doctor Cornelius one last look, he kicked the sides of his horse and rode away as a loud voice from the balcony announced the birth of Miraz's first male heir accompanied by thunderous and colourful fireworks.

"May Aslan be with him" Doctor Cornelius said

"He'll make it, professor. I know he will" Fayne added still looking at the direction in which Caspian had disappeared into

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please, be gentle, I'm a fragile creature *gives wonderful readers the biggest puppy eyes anyone has ever seen***

**Anyways... nothing and by nothing I mean NOTHING will be as obvious as it seems, ok? ;) So stick around to discover what will happen, not only to our already beloved and well-known characters but also to Lady Fayne!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I promise to have the next chapter as soon as possible (It won't take me months to update, I swear to Aslan! *lmao***

**MWAH!**  
**xoxoxo**

**P.S.: And by the way, Fayne is pronounced FEH-EEN ;)**


	2. 1 The Council of the Liar

**Hello, everyone!**

**So... this is the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it and I hope you liked the prologue.  
Like I said previously, I will not be posting the disclamer on every single chapter, although, I would like to point out that, since this is set during something already written, it's going to have many of the movie's dialogues. Of course, it will change slightly because of the OC but it will eventually get more interesting and it will differ substantialy from the movie as it progresses.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to my only reviewer Johanna Black! Thank you so much and well, to all of those who read but don't review, it's not an obligation but it would be nice to know what you think of it... just saying ;)**

**Now, that been said...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – The Council Of The Liar**

Caspian rode along the plain, towards the forest. Doctor Cornelius had said it would be safe for him to go there, although he wasn't entirely sure that was true.

The Telmarines had always talked about the dangers the deeps woods held and the superstition grew within time.

The young prince had never set a foot on those woods but at the moment, he did not seem to have a choice as he looked over his shoulder and noticed that 6 soldiers rode close behind him with no other purpose but to finish the job they had started in the castle.

But even at the edge of life, Caspian couldn't keep Fayne out of his mind.

His grip on the reins tightened as he regretted leaving his best friend behind and he slowed down slightly as he got closer to the dark woods.

As his horse rushed towards the forest, something scared the animal, startling him and making Caspian fall over.

His foot got tangled among the reins and the horse dragged him a few yards before he was able to free himself.

Still a bit dizzy, Caspian sat up as the Telmarine soldiers came closer and closer.

In that moment, from the roots of a nearby tree, two dwarves rushed out of what seemed to be a little house and drew their swords out, pointing them at him.

Caspian looked to his side, looking for his sword and next to it, was the horn.

The soldiers kept coming closer and one of the dwarves ran towards them.

"No, Trumpkin! Wait!" The other one called, to no avail

"Take care of him!" The one named Trumpkin replied

As the other dwarf looked over at Caspian, the latter glanced at the horn and leaned to grab it. Before the dwarf could stop him, he blew it and then everything went black.

Meanwhile, in the castle, after being completely sure Doctor Cornelius got to his study safely, Fayne walked back to her chambers.

She couldn't help to wonder what had happened to Caspian and if he had made it safely to the woods but her train of thoughts was interrupted by some loud voices coming from behind the closest door.

Cautiously, she approached to the wooden door and listened closely.

"Where is Caspian, general?" Miraz's voice demanded to know

"We… we don't know, my lord. He seems to have escaped. I've already sent some of my men to find him" Glozelle answered apparently intimidated by Miraz

"He escaped? How could he possibly escape? This is outrageous, Glozelle! Your incompetence disappoints me"

"I am deeply sorry, my lord… it won't happen again"

"Of course it won't happen again! Because if it does… you will be the one to pay for this mistake…" For a moment, Fayne couldn't hear anything but then Miraz continued "Who warned Caspian?"

"I don't know" Glozelle replied

"I believe I have an idea…" Miraz said and walked towards the door "I want Caspian dead by sunrise, is that understood, general?"

Fayne gasped in horror as she heard Miraz said those words. She knew he was ruthless and that he held no feeling towards Caspian or herself but she never thought he would actually try to get rid of his own nephew.

As she heard the doorknob turn, she ran away and hid behind one of the columns; her heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

"Inform me immediately of any… news, general" Miraz instructed as the two men walked out of the room

"Of course… my lord" Glozelle nodded not fully convinced about his lord's orders

Without saying anything else, Glozelle walked away, passing in front of the column Fayne had been hiding behind and Miraz walked back into the same room and closed the door.

After making sure she was alone, Fayne felt how the breath she had been holding flew out. Her body felt terribly tense as her mind ran a thousand miles per second.

Now she knew exactly what Miraz's plans were: to kill the rightful heir to the Telmarine throne and to make himself and eventually his own son, the usurper kings.

She needed to talk to Caspian; to tell him of his uncle's evil plan.

She was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't hear when someone stood behind her and watched her intently.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?"

Fayne looked up terrified and saw it was no other than lord Miraz who was addressing to her.

"My… lord…" She said trying to maintain the composure she had left

"What are you doing here at this time of the night, Fayne?" He asked with a sly smile on his face

"I… I couldn't sleep… my lord… I was worried for lady Prunaprismia" She lied as best as she could

"Oh, yes… my wife has made me the happiest man on Earth by giving me a male heir" Miraz commented casually, offering his arm to escort her back to her chambers "If I may…"

Fayne had no other choice but to oblige. Reluctantly, she took his arm and they started walking towards her room.

"I'm happy to know your son is healthy, my lord" She said trying to make some light conversation and yet she did not feel comfortable. Miraz had never showed so much interest in her getting safely to her room

"Thank you, Fayne…" He simply said as they stopped in front of her room

"Well… thank you for… escorting me, my lord…"

Miraz then did something completely unexpected. Without letting go of her arm (and his grasp becoming tighter) he leaned forward, until his face was mere inches away from hers.

"I know it was you who helped Caspian escape… of course with the help of your stupid tutor… and I know you heard my conversation with general Glozelle"

"You are a murderer" Fayne snapped back looking back at him with anger tears welling up in her eyes "Caspian is the rightful heir to the throne"

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we hadn't taken it from the beginning" Miraz said gravely "I… decided I wanted to be king and the first obstacle was my brother… then his son…"

"You killed King Caspian? You own brother?"

"And now your dear Prince Caspian will be dead in a matter of hours… as for you…"

"You wouldn't dare…" She challenged him

"Oh, my dear Fayne… but I would! Just the way I did with your parents" He confessed with a smirk

"You killed my parents?"

"Well… no, it wasn't me… directly… I ordered general Glozelle to do it… as I also ordered him to kill you when you were still a baby… but he couldn't bring himself to do it… not a newborn like yourself…" He said with venomous tongue, running the back of his hand down her cheek "Your mother wasn't even a Telmarine… she was a stupid Calormene and your father was even more stupid by marrying her…" Fayne felt how the tears she had been trying to hard to hold back rolled down her face "They were on my way to the throne… when my brother declared that, if something was to happen to him, your father would become the Lord Protector of the kingdom… I knew something had to be done… and well, you know the rest… you were left under my custody and since you held no threat to me… but now… everything is different, isn't it, dear?"

"You are a monster, Miraz!" She exclaimed, trying to slap him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He warned grabbing her arm by the wrist, stopping her "General!"

In that moment, Glozelle came forward and Fayne noticed how his eyes shifted uncomfortably between her and Miraz.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked sombrely

"Take this girl to the dungeons! She will be charged with treason… and the death of our beloved prince Caspian" Miraz smiled at this last statement and Fayne widened her eyes in outrage "Take her away!"

Glozelle grabbed Fayne's arm but before they could turn around and leave, Miraz stopped them.

"Wait" He said and stepped forward towards her. He then raised his left hand and backhanded her hard across the face, making her lower lip bleed "That should teach you how to talk to your future king"

Miraz nodded at Glozelle who looked disgusted by Miraz's actions but did as he was told, nonetheless.

"Murderer!" Fayne called one last time before being taken away

Glozelle led Fayne to the dungeons without saying a single word to her. She didn't even try to make him talk. She felt her blood boiling as she remembered what Miraz had just told her.

Less than five minutes later, they got to their final destination and, still in complete silence Glozelle opened the cell and led her in.

Once she was inside and he hadn't closed the door, she turned to face him and finally spoke:

"Is it true?" She simply asked

"Pardon?"

"Is it true?" Fayne repeated and then added "Did you kill my parents?"

This caught him completely off guard.

"Milady…"

"Don't call me like that and just answer… did you kill my parents?" Her voice was stern and cold

Glozelle didn't really know what to say. He never thought he would have to face Fayne about this. Without uttering a word, he nodded slightly.

Fayne approached to him and slapped him with all the might she had.

"Milady, I…"

"You are just like him" Fayne declared and then walked to the farthest end of the dark dungeon

Not being able to find the right words, Glozelle looked at Fayne one last time and then he closed the heavy wood and iron door.

At the same time, in a completely different world…

London, 1941.

Lucy had opportunely saved Susan from the lame flirting a guy was trying to practice on her.

Apparently, Peter had gotten himself into yet another fight. When the two sisters arrived to the underground station, they managed to make their way through the crowd of curious kids who kept shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

As two guys pulled Peter, he looked up and glanced at Susan and Lucy who looked at him with both concern and a bit of disappointment but right in that moment, Edmund rushed through the eager-for-violence crowd towards his oldest brother, to aid him.

"Edmund!" Lucy called uselessly

Edmund tackled one of the four boys that were beating Peter up.

The fight continued until the station guards arrived and the crowd dispersed.

"Act your age!" One of then scolded Peter as the latter snatched his arm out of his grasp

"You're welcome…" Edmund said sarcastically as the four of them sat on a bench

"I had it sorted" Peter replied proudly standing up

"What was it this time?" Susan asked

"He bumped me" Peter said

"And you hit him?" Lucy questioned in shock

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him" Peter explained

"Really, Peter, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan said rolling her eyes

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of been treated like a kid?" Peter exclaimed

"Uhmm… we are kids!" Edmund added

"Well, I wasn't always!" His brother snapped back and the other three exchanged uncomfortable looks "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter said sitting back down between Edmund and Lucy

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. There's no use pretending any different"

Susan pointed out making Peter feel even worse. She then looked to the other side and saw the guy who tried to flirt with her earlier "Oh, no…" She turned to her siblings "Pretend you're talking to me"

"We ARE talking to you" Edmund replied as-a-matter-of-factly as Peter and Lucy gave her odd looks, making Susan roll her eyes

"Ow!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed jumping off her seat

"Quiet, Lu" Susan reprimanded feeling embarrassed by her sister's strange behaviour

"Something pinched me!" Lucy explained

"Hey, stop it!" Peter shouted at Edmund standing up

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund replied

"Could all of you just…?" Susan started but then she felt the same as did Edmund and they both stood up as well as the train began to pass in front of them "What is that?"

"Feels like magic" Lucy deduced with a smile

"Quick, everyone, hold hands" Susan instructed

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund told Peter

"Just…" He said taking his brother's hand

It all happened so fast.

The tiles that covered the curved ceiling and walls of the station started to peel off making the station look as if was being destroyed.

In front of them, as the train passed at full speed, at the other side of it, they thought they had seen something like… the ocean?

The floor was no longer hard and cold but soft and hot and the air felt rejuvenating to them.

The train disappeared in the distance taking the station along with it.

The four Pevensies let go of each other's hands and walked forward in awe.

The grand blue ocean they hadn't stopped thinking about spread itself in front of them for miles ahead.

Lucy looked up at Susan and, smiling, they ran towards the shore, followed by Peter and Edmund, laughing and taking their shoes, coats, ties and socks off as they ran.

For some minutes, they enjoyed the feeling of freedom and playfulness of being back in Narnia but then…

"Ed? Ed!" Susan called as she noticed her brother had gone silent

"What is it?" Peter asked

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund finally inquired

"Well, where do you think?" Peter chuckled in disbelief

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia…" He replied, looking upwards, at the cliff that rose above them

His three siblings looked at the same direction and couldn't say anything more.

After gathering their things, they went uphill to explore the ruins. On their way, which Peter led, he grabbed an apple from a nearby tree and handed it to Lucy.

"Thanks" She said and after a bite she asked "Does anyone still have their sandwiches?"

"Well…" Peter started "I left mine in my bag… and I left my bag in the train station… and then I left the train station in England" He explained comically making them all laugh

They walked around the stone ruins for a while, trying to figure out where they were, until Lucy stood on one of the edges and turned to look at Susan.

"Wonder who lived here…" The youngest said with some sort of fascination

Susan's foot stumbled with something that caught her attention; a gold figurine. She picked it up and analyzed it.

"I think we did…" She said confused

Lucy frowned and approached to her sister. Edmund and Peter did the same and walked to them.

"Hey! That's mine! From my chess set!" Edmund exclaimed glad to recognize something

"Which chess set?" Peter questioned

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied, his voice full of sarcasm as he took the figurine

Lucy widened her eyes "It can't be…"

As her voice trailed off, she ran forward, followed by the others. She took Peter's hand and led him to a stone platform "Don't you see?" She asked him

"What?" He asked back confused

"Imagine walls…" She continued as she made him stand on a specific spot "And columns there…" She did the same with Susan as Edmund stood next to Peter "And a glass roof…" Finally, she took her own place next to Susan

They admired the place and suddenly, realization hit Peter.

"Cair Paravel…"

Meanwhile, at the Telmarine castle, as Miraz tended to his wife and to his son, he saw from the balcony how general Glozelle (who after arresting Fayne had gone after his soldiers into the woods) and his men rode into the courtyard of the castle.

Giving the baby back to Prunaprismia, he rushed to the stables to receive the news.

As he faced Glozelle, he noticed that one the horses was carrying a body which was covered by a black blanket. He intended to approach but Glozelle stopped him.

"Wait, my lord… it is not what you think…" The general explained but did not elaborate

Miraz gave him a spiteful glare and asked "Then what is it?"

"We're not exactly sure…" Glozelle said

With a nod, he ordered one of his men to uncover the body.

Stunned and with curiosity, Miraz stared at the creature.

"Impossible" He mumbled under his breath

And then it hit him. He looked back at his general, something starting to run inside his head.

At the same time, at the Telmarine Council, lord Sopespian gave numerous complaints about Miraz. How prince Caspian had coincidentally disappeared the same night lady Prunaprismia had given birth to a son and so on and so on.

Some lords stood up for their Lord Protector while some others agreed with Sopespian.

In that moment, Miraz burst into the hall.

"Lords of the Council, my apologies for being late. I wasn't aware we were in session" he said glaring at Sopespian as he stood in the middle of the hall.

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied" Sopespian snapped back

"My lord…?" Miraz asked taking his seat

Another lord talked about how since the death of Caspian IX, Miraz had been behaving as if he was the King and how preoccupied they were about Prince Caspian's disappearance.

"My condolences, my lord" Sopespian interfered "Imagine… losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son"

"Thank you, lord Sopespian" Miraz replied with the same cynical manner "Your compassion is a light in this troubled time"

"I trust you can tell us all how such tragedy could occur" Lord Sopespian continued

Miraz glanced at the door and nodded once at Glozelle who had entered in that moment "That is the most disturbing news of all" He said standing up and then facing the empty throne "Our beloved Caspian… was abducted" The hall was filled with shocked expressions and then Miraz continued turning to look at the Council "By Narnians!"

"No!" One said

"You go too far, Miraz!" Another one added "You expect us to stand by while you blame this crime on fairy tales?"

Without uttering a word, Miraz raised his arms, motioning Glozelle to continue with his plan.

The general opened the door and two other soldiers walked in escorting an unfamiliar creature into the hall.

The members of the council stood from their seats as the soldiers took the dwarf to the centre; to where Miraz was standing.

"You see, my lords: Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures ran free. Most of our fathers' blood was shed to exterminate this… vermin…" Miraz proceeded pointing at the dwarf who just glared at him with rage "Or so we thought…" He turned to Sopespian "But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they have been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger… watching us… waiting to strike!"

As he said this, he backhanded the dwarf across the face, making the cloth that covered the latter's mouth to drop.

"And you wonder why we don't like you…" The dwarf said with hatred in his voice

"Well, I intend to strike back… even if I have to cut down the entire forest! I assure you: I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began"

The lords continued to mumble and whisper but Miraz interrupted them "And of course… they could not have possibly abducted our prince without some help from the inside…"

"What do you mean?" Sopespian asked

"This…"

Gasps ran through the vast room as the lords watched how general Glozelle escorted another person inside. Only that this time they did recognize them.

"What is this, Miraz? Release her at once!" One of the lords demanded

"I will not do such thing! This girl! She! She helped this creature and his… friends… to take prince Caspian away! She has committed treason and she shall pay for it!"

"Lady Fayne would never do such abominable crime!" Someone stated

Fayne, whose mouth was also covered and her hands were bound behind her back could do nothing but listen.

At one point, she glanced towards the dwarf who would occasionally look back.

"Oh, but she has! The rage over her parents' dead has overtaken her mind and soul and has decided to rid herself from Caspian… and…" Miraz paused to look at Glozelle for a second "If it hadn't been for general Glozelle, my wife, my son and myself would probably be dead by now…"

For the first time, silence covered the hall.

Most of the lords had known Fayne since she was a baby and they could not possibly imagine her doing such terrible things.

"Today, she shall be punished with the end of a whip. Tomorrow, she shall be punished with death" Miraz sentenced

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz! lol**

**Anyways... I don't know if you noticed but I added a scene that is on the DVD as a deleted scene so, I hope that makes it a little bit more interesting :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and stick around... because I'vea already written the next 3 chapters mwahahahaha!**

**See you around!**  
**xoxo**


	3. 2 The Telmarine, The Rescue & The 2nd

**Good evening, my darlings!**

**I want to thank Johanna and sparkie34 for their interest and reviews and to everyone else who is reading this... MWAH!**

**I'm not gonna say much today just... ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – The Telmarine, The Rescue**** And The Second Escape**

After the Council session had finished, Glozelle and the other soldiers took the dwarf and Fayne back to the dungeons.

They were locked in the same cell and Fayne couldn't help to fell absolutely fascinated by the creature.

"What are you staring at?" He asked grumpily

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to stare… it's just that…" Fayne chuckled "You're real!"

"Why, of course I am real? What did you think I was? A ghost?"

"Something like that… yes…" The dwarf gave her an annoyed look but she continued "Look, I'm not trying to insult you or anything but… you must understand… for us, Narnians haven't existed for a very long time"

"No wonder why…" He snapped back remembering the usual Telmarine hospitality

"My name is Fayne… what's yours?" She asked curiously

"Trumpkin" He answered after a few moments of deep thought

"It is very nice to meet you, Trumpkin" Fayne said and then sighed "I wish I had left with Caspian…"

"Well, I'm not so sure you'd be much better than you are now"

"What do you mean?"

"This prince Caspian… does he have long brown hair, rides a dark horse and carries a magic horn?" Trumpkin inquired

"Yes! Have you seen him? Did he make it to the woods? Is he alright?" She questioned anxiously

"Yes, I've seen him. Yes, he made it to the woods and no, I don't know if he's alright… probably Nikabrik decided to silence him before he continued to blow that horn…"

"He blew it? He called for help!"

"Bah! That's nonsense! The Kings and Queens of old abandoned us a long time ago, as did Aslan… we do not believe in miracles"

"Maybe you should…"

This last statement made Trumpkin look deeply at Fayne. She didn't seem either intimidated or scared by his presence and he thought about how long it had been since he had felt so comfortable around a non-Narnian.

Before either of them could say something else, the door opened and Glozelle walked inside.

"Come" He ordered Fayne

She looked at Trumpkin one last time before exiting the cell.

The dwarf could only hear what they said.

"Lord Miraz has ordered a punishment for your insolence" He simply said

"Will he be his usual coward self or will he be man enough to do it himself?" Fayne asked daringly

Glozelle didn't reply. He just led her a few steps forward to where a wooden pillar was. It had a couple of ropes tied loosely around it and a few red stains were visible.

Fayne stopped on her tracks as she realized it was blood.

"Scared, lady Fayne?" Miraz's voice came from the farthest end of the place

She looked up and found his eyes; his dark, evil and soulless eyes.

"Do your worst…" Was her sole reply

Miraz laughed loudly and two other soldiers led her to the pillar and, making her face the bloody wood, they tied her arms around it.

She felt how the back of her dress was ripped, exposing the fair skin of her back.

The sound of the whip lashes grazing the floor made her aware of what was about to happen and her hands balled up into fists.

Glozelle approached to her with the whip in his hands and waited for Miraz to give the first order.

"Do it" The lord finally said but Glozelle didn't move "General, do it!"

The general stared at Fayne and noticed how her body trembled slightly. If only he was brave enough to stand up against Miraz's cruelty. If only…

"General Glozelle! It's an order!" Miraz repeated

"No" Glozelle finally said

"No?" Miraz asked

"No. If you wish to punish lady Fayne, do it yourself" He said

Infuriated, Miraz strode towards Glozelle and snatched the whip from his hands.

Without saying another word, he proceeded to torture Fayne.

The first strike felt like fire against her soft skin. She sobbed slightly.

The second strike felt like the coldest of waters. She clenched her teeth.

The third strike felt like the heartache Fayne had felt every night for not having her parents beside her. She cried out.

She cried out so loud, even Trumpkin heard her screams.

After the fifth time, she thought she had lost all sensitivity but then, as if Miraz's rage had grown, so did the strength on each of his strikes.

"You, stupid half-breed whore!" He shouted hitting harder and faster, making her fall on her knees

"That's enough, lord Miraz!" Glozelle finally intervened, grabbing Miraz's wrist, stopping him from continuing

Miraz looked at him with outraged but then his face, contorted by hate, returned to normality.

"Take her back to her cell" He dryly commanded letting go of the whip and storming out of the room

The other two soldiers who were there proceeded to do so but Glozelle stopped them and motioned them to leave.

After they had gone, he approached to Fayne who was breathing heavily, still on her knees and leaning against the pillar.

"Milady…" He started but restrained himself as he saw the deep gashes the whip had made on her skin

Quietly, he untied her hands, carried her and took her back to the cell.

"I am so sorry" He whispered to her, who was on the verge of losing all consciousness

He opened the cell door and placed her carefully on the cold stone floor.

"What have you done to her?" Trumpkin asked horrified by the scene "I could hear her screaming"

"Take care of her" Glozelle simply said and exited the dungeon, locking the door

Trumpkin approached to Fayne who was moaning slightly.

"Girl… can you hear me?" He asked staring at her wounded back horrified

"Yes…" She softly replied

"Did that general do this to you?"

"No… it was Miraz"

"Beards and barks! Don't they have an ounce of compassion? Not even to their own kin?" He exclaimed

"Apparently, no… look, Trumpkin… I am not sure if I'm going to make it out of here… alive… but you can. This thing Miraz made was personal. He won't put you through it and he won't have you killed publicly. Once they've taken you away, probably far from the castle, you must try your best to escape and to let Caspian and the other Narnians know of Miraz's plans"

"Why do you want to help the Narnians?" Trumpkin questioned

"Because you are the only hope this land has before it is too late. Before Miraz and some other Telmarine corrupt lord destroy what's left of Narnia"

Trumpkin looked down at her face and somehow he knew she was being sincere. Without saying anything else, he tried to tend to her wounds, unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods, Caspian opened his eyes and immediately felt a pounding headache that threatened to split his skull in two.

"Fayne…" He whispered as she sat up

He then heard some voices coming from outside the strange room he was in. He removed the bandage someone had securely tied around his head, stood up and quietly walked towards the arch that separated that room from the rest of the 'house'.

"This bread is hard as a rock!" He heard someone said

"I'll just give him some soup, then" Another one replied "He should be coming around soon"

"Yes, sure, that will be good news!"

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" The second voice defended

"He's a Telmarine! Not some lost puppy! You said you were gonna get rid of him" The first one exclaimed

"No, I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now"

As Caspian listened to their conversation, he leaned forward and saw his hosts, so to call them.

A dwarf and… a badger?

"I just bandaged his head" The badger continued "It would be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating THEIR guest?" The dwarf snapped back

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault"

'It's now or never' Caspian thought to himself and rushed towards them, trying to get to the door, pushing the badger out of his way but the dwarf drew his sword out and blocked his way.

Caspian immediately looked for something to fight back and grabbed a fire poker, pointing it at the dwarf.

They began fencing with their weapons while the badger tried to stop them.

"Stop! Stop… no! Stop… hold it, hold it!"

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!" The dwarf angrily said without dropping his guard

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter, the badger replied

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him" Caspian added

"We can't let him go! He's seen us!"

"Enough, Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter scolded as Caspian fell back tripping over a step behind him "Or do I have to sit on your head again? And you…" The badger continued, this time talking to Caspian "Look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup!" He said picking the little bowl with soup he had dropped when Caspian had pushed him

Caspian stared at them both not really knowing what to say and he wondered what would be better, to ask who they were, or what they were… he chose the second one.

"What are you?"

"Ha! That's funny… that you would ask that… you'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one" Trufflehunter replied walking into the tiny kitchen

"No… no, I mean… you're Narnians… you're supposed to be extinct"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Nikabrik sarcastically replied walking back to the table

"There you go… still hot" Trufflehunter kindly said placing a new bowl with soup on the table in front of Caspian

"Since when do we have a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked annoyed

"I'm not a soldier" Caspian interrupted, making both creatures look at him "I am Prince Caspian X" He continued with pride standing up

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked

Caspian looked down saddened "Running away…" Trufflehunter and Nikabrik exchanged looks and Caspian continued as he put the fire poker back next to the fireplace "My uncle has always wanted my throne… I suppose I've only lived this long because he didn't have an heir of his own…" He whispered as he stared into the fire

"Well… that changes things" Trufflehunter said solemnly

"Yeah… at least we don't have to kill you ourselves…" Nikabrik added

The young prince furrowed his brows and his expression changed "You're right"

He then rushed forward and took his armour.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter questioned concerned

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead, besides, I have a promise to fulfil" His mind immediately going to Fayne

"But… you can't leave! You're meant to save us!" The badger said and then took the horn from the table "Don't you know what this is?"

Later that day, back in the castle, two soldiers went to the dungeons and took Trumpkin away. Fayne looked at him one last time, reminding him of her request.

And then she was left alone.

She thought about Caspian; wondered if he was safe; if he was alive.

They had been friends since the day she had been born and their friendship became even stronger when her parents and his father had been murdered. Apart from the professor, they were all each other had.

Over the years, they had grown closer and at one point, she had started to have different feelings for him, different from friendship, that is.

But, for some reason, she convinced herself that he only saw her as a friend and that a prince like him would never look at her as something other than that.

And with time, she learned to continue loving him as a friend, her best friend.

"If only I could see you one last time…" She whispered as some tears ran down her cheeks

At the same time, after retrieving their weapons and changing their clothes, the four Pevensies left the ruins of Cair Paravel resolved to find out what had happened while they were gone.

They walked along the shore towards the lake that would lead them to the woods and saw in the distance a small boat with two men and something else.

Then, they were surprised to see the two men trying to throw the 'something' into the lake. That something was a dwarf and his hands and feet were tied and his mouth covered with a cloth.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted pointing an arrow at the men

The dwarf mumbled something behind the cloth and looked at the four siblings in shock while the soldiers threw him into the lake and Susan shot the arrow at one of them, killing him instantly.

The other soldier dived into the water and swam away, for safety.

Peter and Edmund dived into the lake as well, the latter to take the boat and the first to rescue the dwarf.

Peter dived deep into the water and held the dwarf tightly, swimming back up. Once in the surface, he dragged the creature to the shore as Edmund pulled the boat out of the water.

Lucy kneeled next to the dwarf and cut the ropes around his wrists. He then took the cloth from his mouth, coughed some water out and stood up enraged.

"Drop him? That's the best you could come up with?" He exclaimed

"A simple thank you would suffice" Susan replied

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should've let them" Peter snapped feeling unappreciated

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked

"The Telmarines… that's what they do" Trumpkin answered

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund questioned confused

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin rhetorically asked

"It's a bit of a long story" Lucy chuckled

Trumpkin then noticed how Susan handed his sword back to Peter and he immediately recognized it.

"Oh… you have got to be kidding me! You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent" Peter introduced himself, stretching his hand out

"You probably could've left the last bit out" Susan suggested

"Probably" Trumpkin added, chuckling

Peter, feeling insulted, drew his sword out "You might be surprised"

"You don't want to do that, boy" Trumpkin said

"Not me…" Peter continued and looked at Edmund "Him"

As Edmund drew his sword out as well, Peter handed his to Trumpkin who glanced at the girls before taking it.

It was a bit too heavy and long for his size but after waiting a couple of seconds, he gave the first strike, making Edmund stumble backwards.

Trumpkin was a skilful swordsman and managed to attack Edmund several times before hitting him on the nose.

"Edmund!" Lucy called scared for the wellbeing of her brother

"Oh, are you alright?" Trumpkin asked mockingly

Then Edmund counterattacked and slightly hit Trumpkin with his sword on the back, making Lucy giggle.

The fight became wilder and Edmund hit him one time after the other and in less than a minute, Edmund made Trumpkin release the sword and fall to the ground, in utter shock.

"Beards and betsies! Maybe that horn worked after all…" Trumpkin said

"What horn?" Susan asked

In the castle, Fayne had tried to stand up several times, to no avail. The pain continued to increase and she felt as if at least one of the gashes on her back had infected because a fever had started to form. Her head ached and her vision had become blurry.

As she tossed and turned trying to find the best position to ease the pain, she heard the door open.

Cold sweat covered her forehead and the tears she had been holding back won't let her see correctly, apart from the queasiness that confused her mind.

"Milady…" She heard a familiar voice calling "Milady, are you awake?"

"Mmm…" Was her reply

"Come on…" Glozelle simply said carrying her with all the caution he could

Checking not to be followed nor seen, Glozelle rushed out of the dungeon and headed towards the stables.

There, he got the fastest horse and placed Fayne on it.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain

"Be quiet…" He said and put a long black cape over her "Ride as fast and as far as you can, milady. This is the fastest Telmarine horse; it should not give you any trouble…"

"Why…?" Fayne tried to ask

"Because I made a huge mistake many years ago… and I'm not about to let that happen again" He explained "I'll make sure no one follows you"

Fayne nodded slightly and tried to say something but all she could do was to give him a small smile. She then leaned on the horse's neck, resting her head against the soft mane and held the reins tightly.

"Don't look back" Glozelle said before giving the horse a slap on the rear, encouraging it to start the run

As the horse ran towards the castle's gate, Fayne could hear some soldiers shouting, giving the alert and some other archers began shooting at her and the horse.

"Don't look back… don't look back" Fayne repeated to herself and then whispered into the horse's ear "You can do it…"

A bell was heard as the alarm sounded and many other soldiers rushed to the courtyard, some waving their swords at her and the horse while more archers resumed the upper attack on her.

"She's escaping!" Fayne heard some shout

"Close the gate!" Another one commanded

"Wait! Get more men!" She identified Glozelle's voice "I'll close the gate!"

'What is he playing?' She thought

But then, she saw Glozelle rushing to the gate wheel but he did not move an inch to close it.

As the horse rushed in front of him, she could have sworn he nodded at her so she nodded back and, without looking back, she safely made it through the gate of Miraz's castle.

"Stop that whore!" She heard Miraz shout from the balcony but it was too late, Glozelle had closed the gate and she had made it out without being followed

Fayne couldn't help to smile as she felt the air hitting her face.

For hours she rode, without any established direction. She just rode away from the castle, praying to find a friend who would be willing to help her.

* * *

**Uuuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers ask: are you gonna say that at the end of every chapter?***  
***Angie replies: most likely, yeah :)***

**Sooooooo... thank you so much, once again and stay tunned! There's still much more to come!**

**MWAH! **  
**xoxoxo**


	4. 3 The Cordial, The Arrest & The Mouse

**Good day, my darlings! :)**

**I have to be absolutely honest with you, people... I'm posting way more often than what I had in mind... and all because of you... blu bli blu... BUT I LOVE IT!  
So I wanna thank Johanna Black, sparkie34, RaetheXtreme1 and Gazingmoon for your reviews and your interest... they keep me going, people, they keep me going ;).**

**Anywhooooooooo... I just want to make clear that, even though we haven't seen much of Fayne up until now, we will and very soon, I promise :D**

**So, that's it for now...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – The Cordial, The Arrest and The Mouse**

Meanwhile, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin had taken the Telmarine boat and while Peter rowed, the others would look around wondering what had happened to their beloved Narnia.

"They're so still" Lucy sadly said staring at a particular tree

"The trees… what did you expect?" Trumpkin asked

"They used to dance" She replied feeling even sadder at the memory

"It wasn't long before you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived, retreated to the woods and the trees… they retreated so deep into themselves, they haven't been heard of since" Trumpkin narrated

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let all of this happen?" Lucy questioned

"Aslan?" The dwarf repeated "It wasn't just you who abandoned Narnia" He said spitefully

"We didn't mean to leave, you know?" Peter defended

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin replied bitterly

"Get us to the Narnians… and it will" Peter concluded determinedly

A little while later, they arrived to the side of the lake in which they had decided to start their journey on foot.

They got out of the boat and while Peter, Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin secured it to the shore, Lucy, who saw a black bear wandering nearby, decided to approach.

"Hello, there!" She greeted as her siblings and Trumpkin looked at her direction as the bear stood on two legs menacingly "It's alright. We're friends" She continued naively

"Don't move, your majesty" Trumpkin warned as the bear started growling

Just as these words were spoken, the bear charged at Lucy with all the intention of attacking her.

Lucy watched horrified and started running away from the bear.

"Stay away from her" Susan shouted pointing an arrow at the animal while Trumpkin, Peter and Edmund got their weapons from the boat

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled, the beast getting closer to Lucy as she tripped and fell down

Half a second before the bear could attack Lucy, probably killing her, an arrow dived into the animal's chest, making him fall backwards; dead.

They all turned to see that it had been Trumpkin who had saved the young queen.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked confused by the animal's behaviour

"I suspect he was hungry" Replied Trumpkin walking towards the bear

Peter and Edmond rushed past Susan to aid Lucy who, once on her feet, was tightly embraced by Peter.

"Thanks" The girl told Trumpkin

"He was wild" Edmund pointed out

"I don't think he could talk at all" Peter added

"Be treated like an animal long enough… that's what you become…" Trumpkin said with some sadness in his voice. He unsheathed his dagger and dug it into the bear's flesh, making sure he was dead "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember"

Lucy cringed at the sight and turned her head to face away from the crude scene.

Just as they finished gathering her belongings, they heard some leaves crushing on the ground and a stick snap somewhere near the edge of the woods.

"Ed…" Peter called drawing his sword out, motioning his brother to go through the other side

Trumpkin followed Edmund as the three of them submerged into the think forest.

"Sounds like a horse" Edmund commented

"Telmarine horse, that is…" Trumpkin corrected as the horse came to sight a few yards ahead of them "I don't see its rider"

"No, neither do I" Peter said walking forward cautiously

The horse halted and then they saw how someone wearing a black cape descended from the horse.

The stranger patted the horse's face lovingly before falling helplessly to the ground.

As they approached to the horse and the rider, the animal heard them and growing anxious ran away.

Peter took the lead and rushed towards the person. With his sword in hand, he kneeled down and removed the hood from the rider's face.

A young woman.

She seemed wounded and ill and she was about to pass out.

"Hey! It's a girl!" He announced and then returned his attention back to the girl "Hey… wake up…" He whispered touching her cheek "For Aslan! You're burning in fever!"

"What did you say, Pete? Oh…" Edmund asked stopping next to Peter and then realizing of what lied in front of them "Is she… dead?"

"No" Peter replied still checking on her

"What are you…? Crickets and crackers! It's her!" Trumpkin exclaimed immediately recognizing the girl

"You know her?" Peter questioned

"You could say so… she's a Telmarine"

"What is her name?" The high king continued

"Fayne"

"Fayne… Fayne, can you hear me?" Peter called but she only frowned as her breathing became shallower

"Turn her around" Trumpkin instructed and Peter did as he was told. He removed the cape from her body only to discover the source of her pain. Her whole back was covered with deep, bloody gashes

"A whip" Edmund said

"Who could possibly do something like this?" Peter asked infuriated

"Miraz" Trumpkin answered

"Come, we must take her to Lucy so she can give her some of her cordial" Peter resolved standing up and carrying Fayne

They rushed back to the lake's shore where Susan and Lucy awaited for them.

"Lucy! Lucy, we need your cordial!" Peter yelled running to them

"My cordial? For what?"

"Peter, what happened? Who is she?" Susan asked as Peter placed Fayne carefully on the ground

"I'm not sure. Trumpkin says her name is Fayne but she's wounded and she could die" Peter hurriedly said

"But… what if she's a Telmarine?" Susan asked

"She is, so what? Are you just gonna let her die?" Peter asked

"No… of course not" Lucy intervened and kneeled next to the girl "Open her mouth, Peter"

Peter did so and Lucy poured a drop of her healing cordial into the girl's mouth.

For a few moments they all watched her, waiting for the potion to take effect and then, the girl opened her deep brown eyes at the same time she gasped for air.

"She's alright!" Lucy exclaimed happily "Hello"

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Fayne asked terrified of the unknown

"It's alright. Don't worry. You are safe now" Lucy continued said

"I am? And who are you?"

"My name is Lucy and these are Edmund, Susan and Peter, they are my siblings" She explained as she pointed at each of them

Fayne nodded at the Pevensies and stopped for a moment as she looked at Peter. He seemed familiar. They all did.

"And this is…" Lucy meant to continue with the introductions but Fayne interrupted her

"Trumpkin!" Fayne shouted surprised but with a smile on her face "You made it!"

"It seems like you made it too, girl" Trumpkin replied trying, unsuccessfully to suppress a smile

"Apparently… wait… why is the pain gone?" Fayne questioned contorting to touch her exposed yet healed back "What happened?"

"Young Queen Lucy healed you" Trumpkin said

"She did? You did?" Fayne turned to look at Lucy "But… why?"

"You needed help" Edmund said with a small smile

"Oh… thank you…" She answered blushing "I'm Fayne, by the way"

"It is very nice to meet you, Fayne" Lucy greeted shaking Fayne's hand

"Are you a Telmarine?" Peter asked, finally speaking

"Well… yes and no… I'm half Calormene, half Telmarine"

"So, in theory, you are our enemy" Peter continued

"In theory, yes…" Fayne said with determination, realizing what kind of game Peter was playing "And I don't suppose you are Narnians"

"No… we come from Finchley" Lucy said amused

"Finchley… where is that? The Lone Islands?" Fayne inquired making them laugh, all except Peter

"No, that's in London, England… very far away from here" Susan intervened

"Oh… and what are you doing here?"

"We have come to help Narnia get free from the Telmarines" Peter said seriously

"They are here because of the horn" Trumpkin told Fayne

"The horn? The one Caspian blew?"

"Yes, they are the kings and queens of the Golden Age"

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

"You know prince Caspian?" Peter asked cutting her off

"Of course I do! But… I don't know where he is right now…"

"We are on our way to find him, mind to join us?" Edmund suggested before anyone could object

Fayne looked at Peter and she couldn't decipher his expression. He was watching her intently, as if trying to see right through her but he also looked… flushed?

"I don't want to be of trouble" Fayne finally said

"Why, of course not!" Lucy reassured

"It might be helpful to have someone who knows the prince with us" Susan pointed out wisely

"Yes! Come on! Peter, ask her to come with us!" Lucy insisted

Peter, who kept staring at Fayne nodded and said with a grave voice "You shall come with us"

It wasn't a request or an option. He was commanding her to go with them.

"Well, now that you ask so nicely…" Fayne replied mockingly making his blood boil

"Let's go" The high king said, turning around and starting walking, pretending to ignore her comment

"Come on!" Lucy said taking Fayne's hand and resuming their walk

"I think I like her already" Edmund said making both Trumpkin and Susan laugh

In the castle, Miraz had summoned Glozelle to his study.

"You called, my lord?" The general asked closing the door behind him

"Yes, general" Miraz replied calmly standing up from his chair "Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

"Lady Fayne escaped"

"Lady Fayne escaped" Miraz repeated and then he stood up slamming his fist on the desk "Lady Fayne escaped!" His voice resounding in the room furiously "This is your second mistake, Glozelle!"

"My apologies, my lord" Glozelle said lowering his head, not really meaning it

"How could she possibly escape, general? She was wounded! She could hardly move! I made sure of it! Unless…" Miraz stopped and looked at his general with suspicion "She was… somehow aided…"

"I can't imagine how that could happen, my lord" Glozelle lied

"If I find out you or any of your men had anything to do with her escape… I will make sure you pay for it" Miraz threatened

"That will not be necessary, my lord"

"Good… I want you to find Fayne and Caspian… death or alive…"

Glozelle exited the room and some minutes later, so did Miraz.

Meanwhile, Doctor Cornelius walked back to his study and something disturbed him as he approached to the door: it was open.

He walked in to find Miraz holding a book and giving his back at him.

"You have… quite a library, doctor" He said

"Is there… anything in particular that you seek, my lord?" Doctor Cornelius asked with caution

"I think I've already found what I was looking for" Miraz replied and then nailed a red-feathered arrow on the desk with rage "In one of my soldiers!"

The professor walked to the desk, analyzing the arrow with awe and then looked down at the page in which Miraz had thrust the arrow: the picture of the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age.

Doctor Cornelius dropped his glasses onto the desk, not being able to hide the defiance smile that had appeared on his face as Miraz sat down.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" He questioned

"It was said… to be magic"

"Magic?" Miraz echoed raising his brows in disbelief

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of old…" The professor chuckled "At least… such was the superstition"

"And what do Caspian and Fayne know of this… superstition?" The lord demanded to know standing up, towering over the professor

"My lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old Kings"

Miraz chuckled and then turned to the door "So I did…"

In that moment, Glozelle, followed by two other soldiers walked into the study, prepared to arrest Doctor Cornelius who glared at them and then turned to Miraz.

"I will say this: If Caspian and Fayne do know of the deep magic, my lord would have good reason to be nervous"

As Doctor Cornelius was escorted out of his study, lord Sopespian walked by and witnessed the whole scene.

"First our prince" He told Glozelle approaching to him "Now his tutor… you could think no one in Miraz's house is safe… are any of us?"

"Lord Sopespian!" They heard Miraz calling

"Those are dangerous words, lord Sopespian" Glozelle warned

"And these are dangerous times, general" Sopespian replied "One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends"

He then turned around and headed to the professor's study, where Miraz was waiting for him.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz asked

"Construction continues on schedule" Sopespian started

"That's not good enough! I need my army across that river now!"

"May I suggest you contribute with some of your own men? I've only so many at my disposal" Sopespian said defiantly

"A fact you'd be wise to remember" Miraz snapped back and then looked at Glozelle "Go to Beruna; take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian and Fayne before they do"

"They, my lord?" Sopespian asked confused

"It's time you learned… your history" Miraz concluded handing Sopespian the picture of the Kings and Queens of old

Meanwhile, in the woods, Caspian walked through the trees, on his way towards the hiding place of the rest of the Narnians.

"I can hear you…" He finally said after being aware of Trufflehunter and Nikabrik following him

He turned around and saw them hiding behind some trees.

"Ow… I just think we should wait for the kings and queens" Trufflehunter advised but Caspian ignored him and continued "Fine! Go ahead! See if the others will be as understanding"

"Well, maybe I'll come with you. I wanna see how you explain this to the minotaurs" Nikabrik said following Caspian

"Minotaurs?" Caspian asked stopping on his tracks "They're real?"

"And very bad tempered" Trufflehunter added walking past him

"Not to mention big" Nikabrik said

"Huge" The badger corrected

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" The prince inquired

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side but there's no telling what the others will do" Trufflehunter warned

"What about Aslan?" Caspian mustered the courage to ask, halting

The two Narnians stopped as well and glanced at each other quite shocked by the prince's words.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked suspiciously

"Stories" Caspian replied shrugging

"Wait a minute. You father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked

"No… my professor" He paused for a moment "Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking" He said walking faster, his voice breaking slightly

Trufflehunter then started sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked

"Human"

"Him?"

"No…" Truffle hunter then looked to the other side "Them!"

At the distance, about fifteen Telmarine soldiers pointing their crossbows at them drew near.

"Run!" Trufflehunter shouted and they all did so

Caspian and the others avoided the arrows that were being shot at them but suddenly, one of them got to Trufflehunter and hit him on the leg, making him fall, wounded.

"Oh, no" Nikabrik exclaimed intending to return for his friend

"No, wait! I'll go" Caspian said and rushed to the injured badger

"No! Take it" Trufflehunter said, offering him the horn as Caspian tried to carry him into safety "It's more important than I am"

Hesitantly, Caspian took the horn and put it inside his bag and then, carried Trufflehunter over his shoulder, running away.

But just as they started to run, Caspian noticed how some of the soldiers cried out in pain and fell dead to the ground as if some invisible force had defeated them.

That continued for several minutes and as Caspian looked over his shoulder he could see how more of the Telmarines fell helplessly.

"Get him out of here" Caspian told Nikabrik putting Trufflehunter on the ground, then turning around and drawing his sword out in defence

The last of the Telmarine soldier fell and Caspian could hear something rumbling amongst the numerous fern that covered the forest's ground. It drew nearer by the second until 'it' tackled him and made him lose his sword.

The creature stood on Caspian's chest pointing his tiny sword at him.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine" The creature advised

Caspian stared at the creature with incredulity, gasping for air after the chase "You are a mouse" He said as-a-matter-of-factly

The mouse sighed with disappointment and rolled his eyes "I was hoping for something a little more original" He then motioned Caspian to retrieve his sword "Pick up your sword"

"Uhmm… no thanks" Caspian replied

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man" The mouse insisted

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse"

"I said I wouldn't fight you… I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade" Trufflehunter called gaining the mouse's attention

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption" Reepicheep, the mouse said

"He doesn't, go ahead" Nikabrik said

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter hastily said

"What?" Reepicheep asked in a whisper lowering his sword

"Then let him bring it forward" Suddenly, a grave voice came from behind them "This is the reason we have gathered"

A centaur followed by some others. Caspian couldn't believe it. 'If only Fayne could see this…' He thought

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: again?***  
***Angie: yep... AGAIN! MWAHAHAHA!***

**Thank you once again and please, don't forget to R&R, they make me happy :D**

**Ta-ta!**  
**xoxoxo**


	5. 4 The Stubborn King, The Lion & Narnians

**Oh my God, my darlings! I'm so so so so sorry I disappeared for the entire weekend... I WAS COMPLETELY INTERNETLESS! That was a nightmare, let me tell you... _  
But, now I'm back... YAY!  
**

**I want to thank once again my readers and reviewers because, without you, I'd be nothing! MWAH!  
Oh and from now on, our dear Edmund shall be call Edmund and not Edmond, ok? (this was brought to you by redcatlover22, thank you for the correction ;])**

**I'm not going to delay this anymore, so...  
ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR – The Stubborn Ki****ng, The Lion & Narnians**

Somewhere, in the middle of the forest, the Pevensies, Trumpkin and Fayne hiked through rocks and streams trying to find the safest way to cross the river, near Beruna.

Peter had taken the lead, claiming to remember exactly how to get there.

"I don't remember this way" Susan ventured to say after a while

"That's the problem with girls: they can't keep a map in their heads" Peter replied mockingly

"That's because our heads have something in them" Fayne snapped back making them laugh

Peter, who hadn't laughed, glanced behind him and shot Fayne a deadly look "You are as just as stubborn as you are pretty"

"I beg your pardon?" Fayne asked, pretending not having heard him, which she did

"Nothing" Peter mumbled

"No, please. Feel free to share with the class" She insisted pushing his buttons catching up with him

"Just… forget it, alright?" He replied

"Whoa… someone's cranky"

"Maybe I'm cranky because someone makes me cranky"

"Maybe I make you cranky because you're a stuck up arse and I'm the only one with the guts to tell you so"

"Well, maybe I'm a stuck up arse because…" Peter suddenly stopped, both walking and talking realizing what he had just said

He finally faced Fayne who was grinning widely and kept walking ahead of him, her long wavy brown hair bouncing along the rhythm of her pace.

"Touché" Edmund said patting his brother's back as Lucy, Susan and Trumpkin laughed quietly

"I wish Peter had listened to the D.L.F. on the first place" Susan said after a while of what seemed aimless wandering

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked standing on a high rock

"Dear Little Friend" Lucy explained making Susan and Fayne giggle

"Oh... that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked Edmund halting

Edmund shrugged, still smiling as they followed the others.

Suddenly, they arrived to a dense rock formation which didn't seem to have a way out and the rest of the group stopped behind Peter who seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"I'm not lost" He said mostly to himself

"No, you're just going the wrong way" Trumpkin said

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way to get there is to cross at the River Rush" Peter logically said

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these paths" Trumpkin argued annoyed by the king's stubbornness

"That explains it, then" Peter proceeded "You're mistaken"

Lucy, Fayne, Susan and Edmund exchanged uncomfortable looks while Trumpkin rolled his eyes and followed Peter.

They continued their walk for another hour in which Fayne got to know the three youngest Pevensies better while Peter kept leading and sometimes would glance behind him, at Fayne.

At the very moment he had seen her in the woods, lying helpless, about to die he had thought she was very beautiful and felt some sort of connection with her but then, when she had woken up, he had decided to change his attitude towards her. She was after all a Telmarine. But to be honest with himself, that wasn't the reason of his mood.

He felt absolutely attracted to her. Throughout their journey, he had listened to her talking and laughing. She had explained several things about the invasion and about Miraz. She seemed intelligent, interesting, funny and he noticed how fast she had made a bond with his siblings, especially with Lucy.

But at the same time, she got on his nerves. She was stubborn and headstrong. She had corrected him several times, even more than Trumpkin or Susan and that was something. She knew exactly how to get him angry and then how to make him laugh (even when he stopped himself from doing the last one, at least in front of her).

And the worst thing of all: she made him nervous. He felt like a child around her when she was actually his same age. But somehow, she made him feel vulnerable and that pushed him to act more like a grown up, like a man. Or so he thought.

After a little while, they certainly arrived to the River Rush but it wasn't quite what Peter had expected.

They looked at the river, down the hill, surrounded by cliffs. It was utterly inaccessible.

"You see… over time, water erodes the Earth's soil, making it deeper…" Susan started to explain with sarcasm as Lucy stood next to Peter on the edge

"Oh, shut up" Peter snapped back feeling ridiculous

He turned around and faced the others and felt terribly ashamed, especially in front of Fayne. But she didn't seem ready to make any sort of jokes or to mock him.

She seemed thoughtful, as if trying to find a solution.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked

"Yes. Falling" Trumpkin answered

"Well, we weren't exactly lost" Fayne pointed out gaining a surprised look from Peter

Was she defending him?

"There's a swamp near Beruna. We can cross there by swimming" Trumpkin said

"I prefer that than walking" Susan said as she started following Trumpkin as did Edmund, Peter and Fayne

But Lucy stayed behind and still standing on the edge, she looked over to the other side of the river and joyous, exclaimed "Aslan? It's Aslan!"

They all stopped on their tracks and turned around in shock.

"It's Aslan, over there!" Lucy repeated facing them and pointing at the direction in which she had seen the Great Lion "Don't you see? He's right…" But when she looked over at the spot again, she saw nothing but the endless forest "There…"

"Do you… see him now?" Trumpkin asked

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him" She said turning to Peter for support

They all look uncertain of what to think, all except for Lucy and, strangely, Fayne.

"I believe you, Lucy" Fayne said

"You do?" Lucy asked

"Of course. If you said you saw him, then it is true"

Lucy smiled at her newly acquired friend.

"I'm sure there are a number of wild lions in these woods" Peter interrupted erasing Lucy's smile from her face "Just like that bear"

"I think I know Aslan when I see him" The young girl replied

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist" Trumpkin said irritated by the waste of time

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid" Edmund finally spoke making his sister smile

Indecisive, Peter shifted his weight between legs and after looking over at the other side of the river, he asked Lucy "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking" Lucy replied with wisdom

After thinking about it for a moment, Peter shrugged "I'm sorry, Lu" And then he continued walking back through where they had come from. He slowed down as he walked past Fayne who gave him a disappointed look and then he sped up followed by Trumpkin and Susan.

With sadness, Lucy looked back at the other side of the river, hoping to see Aslan again but it didn't happen.

She turned back and Edmund gave her a sympathetic look before following his siblings.

Fayne approached to Lucy and kneeled next to her "I believe you, Lucy"

"Why?"

"Because if we lose our faith, we have lost the battle" Fayne answered, making the young queen smile

Fayne then took her hand and they followed the others.

* * *

That night, in the middle of the woods, a crowd of dwarves, centaurs, minotaurs and talking animals surrounded Caspian as he stood in the middle of the a clear lit by nothing but the moonlight.

He held Susan's horn in his hand and heard anxiously how they called him names and blamed him on their misery.

"All this proves is that they have stolen yet another thing from us" Nikabrik said pointing at Caspian

"I didn't steal anything" He replied

"Didn't steal anything?" A furious minotaur intervened "Let me list you all the things the Telmarines have stolen from us"

"Our homes!" A female centaur exclaimed

"Our freedom!" A faun shouted

"Our lives!" Someone shouted among the crowd

"You will hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian reclaimed

"Accountable" Nikabrik repeated and made his way to Caspian "And punishable"

"Ha! That is fair coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep reprimanded walking to the centre of the clear

"And I would gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik shouted

Receiving mixed responses from the crowd.

"The it's not just luck it is not in your power to bring her back!" Trufflehunter interrupted "Or are you suggesting we ask this boy to rise up against Aslan?"

Everyone around them booed at this last statement, pronouncing their loyalty towards Aslan.

Caspian looked around in shock at this reaction.

"All of you may have forgotten… but we badgers remember well…" Trufflehunter proceeded "That Narnia was never right, except when a son of Adam was king"

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrik shouted "Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you" Caspian finally spoke, silencing the crowd "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it…" His voice became softer as he requested their help sincerely "And I can bring peace between us…"

"It is true…" Glenstorm, the wisest of the centaurs cut in slowly striding around Caspian and addressing to the Narnians "The time is ripe. I watch the sky for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger" He briefly glanced at Trufflehunter and then continued "Tarva, the lord of victory and Alambil, the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens and now here…" He turned his eyes to Caspian "A son of Adam has come forth… to offer us back our freedom"

Outraged whispers could be heard amongst the angry Narnians.

"Is it possible?" Patterwig, the squirrel hurriedly questioned "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? Do you? I mean… I mean… really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals" Caspian replied "Or dwarves or… centaurs… but here you are. In strength and numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined and whether this horn is magical or not" He raised the marble horn for them to see "It brought us together… and together, we have the chance to take what is rightfully ours" He turned around and faced Glenstorm who listened attentively

"If you will lead us…" The mighty centaur started, drawing his sword out "Then my sons and I…" He raised it high and so did his kin "Offer you our swords"

Believing in his words and trusting in Glenstorm, the rest of the Narnians, dwarves, satyrs, fauns, minotaurs and centaurs who held a sword lifted them high above themselves, pledging allegiance to Caspian and his cause.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly" Reepicheep added also drawing his little sword out and taking a solemn bow as Caspian looked around in awe

"Miraz's army isn't too far behind us, sire" Trufflehunter said

"If we want to be ready to fight them, we ought to find more soldiers and weapons" And then he spoke softer "I'm sure they will be here soon…"

As they organized to raid the Telmarine arsenal wagons at the Beruna camp, Caspian approached to Glenstorm.

"Glenstorm…" He started hesitantly "I need your help"

"Whatever you need, my lord" The centaur said

"A friend of mine… she helped me escape from a certain dead and I fear that has put her under the same risk…" Caspian explained

"Is she alive?" Glenstorm asked

"I… I don't know… I hope so…" The prince said looking down

"Where is she?"

"In Miraz's castle"

"We need the weapons first, sire. Without them, we will not be able to help your lady" Glenstorm said

"Oh… alright…" Caspian answered with disappointment. Glenstorm nodded once and started to walk away towards his sons but Caspian stopped him "She's not my lady…" He corrected blushing

The centaur smiled slightly and nodded yet again before returning to his family.

"My lady…" Caspian repeated running a hand through his messy brown hair. How he wished for Fayne to be his lady but he didn't have the courage to let her know of his true feelings and now, it was probably too late "Hold on, Fayne. Don't die. Don't leave me"

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: he's not even on this chapter!***  
***Angie: I know... but that doesn't make him any less evil, does it?***

**So... I know this is extremely short so, just because I love you all so very much... *runs off to post another chapter* ;]**


	6. 5 The Path, The Conversation & The Dream

**Here you have it... the last one was too short so here you go!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE –****The Path, The Conversation & The Dream**

The Pevensies, Trumpkin and Fayne walked for about two hours until they reached the low part of the river in Beruna.

They would have been able to swim across if it hadn't been a small obstacle: a large wooden bridge.

Many Telmarine men were building it and they all assumed it was for Miraz's troops to cross the river without trouble.

The six of them hid behind a tall pile of logs and saw how soldiers and civilians cut trees down, carried tools and weapons and helped with the construction.

Two horses rode by, very close to them and they had to duck down. Without noticing she was next to him, Fayne faced Peter and bumped his forehead against hers accidentally.

"Ow…" She mumbled rubbing the sore spot

"Sorry" He mouthed and noticed how she blushed

'She looks lovely when she blushes' He though and then kicked himself mentally for it

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all" Susan whispered feeling ashamed

On one of the horses was no other than Miraz and Fayne felt her blood boil as she saw him acting like the king of those lands.

Abruptly, Peter stood up and rushed back into the woods followed by the others.

A while later, they had returned to the edge of the cliff of the deep River Rush.

Lucy stared at the opposite edge hoping to see Aslan once more but it didn't happen.

"So… where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked apologetically

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown ups" She scolded and glanced at Fayne letting her know that statement didn't include her "I didn't think I saw him. I did see him" Lucy continued as she walked to the right

"I AM a grown up" Trumpkin mumbled making Fayne and Edmund smile

"It was right over… ahhhh!"

The last thing they heard or knew of Lucy was that terrifying shriek as the ground beneath her gave in, crumbling and making her fall.

"Lucy!" Susan yelled as Peter ran to the edge

Everyone followed him and looked down through the whole. They all exhaled in relief as they saw Lucy sitting on the ground that secretly lied under the weak patch of earth.

"Here…" The girl finished looking up at them with a bright smile

They all looked at each other and proceeded to descend.

It was like a secret natural staircase which led them to the bottom of the cliff and to the shallowest patch of the river which they could cross by foot.

Lucy, who had taken the first place, followed closely by Trumpkin, stepped on a loose rock and almost fell but Trumpkin caught her and helped her to continue to which she responded by nodding gratefully and smiling.

Susan and Edmund followed Trumpkin, then Fayne and at the rear Peter who would seldom take his eyes off Fayne.

She, feeling his stare tried to get a glimpse of him with the corner of her eye but as she did this, she failed to notice that there was a deeper zone in the water and her foot went straight into it, almost making her fall.

Luckily for her, Peter had noticed what she didn't and ran to her aid, practically catching her in the air, his arms tightly around her waist, his face merely an inch from hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly to which she only nodded, gulping nervously

"Ahem…" Trumpkin cleared his throat, interrupting them

Both Peter and Fayne looked over at him and at the others and felt their faces go red, if not purple.

The high king helped Fayne to get on her feet as the rest resumed walking.

Fayne also intended to proceed but she noticed Peter's arms hadn't left her waist.

"Uhmm… Peter?" She shyly started

"Yes?" He asked gallantly

That made Fayne chuckle since he seemed quite comfortable holding her and quite oblivious as well.

"Your… arms…"

"What about them?"

"They're still holding me… you are still holding me" She said blushing slightly

At first, feeling a little bit out of this world, Peter could do nothing but nod but then he realized what Fayne had just said and he blushed even harder than before and immediately released his grip on Fayne's body.

They couldn't say anything else or look at each other; they just continued walking.

A while later, once they had crossed the river and the Sun had set completely; they decided to set up camp for the night. They were all tired, hungry and they knew the next day would be tougher than any other.

While Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin went to get wood for the fire, Susan, Fayne and Lucy went looking for food.

They found some apples and berries and then returned to the camp where the boys were lighting the fire.

They ate in silence and after saying good night they all lied down to sleep.

Some minutes after Edmund had started to snore Fayne could heard Susan and Lucy chatting.

"But you are glad we came back, aren't you?" She heard Lucy ask her older sister

"I am… while it lasts…" Susan replied sleepily

"I like Fayne" Lucy commented "She's very nice"

"Yes, she is" Susan said yawning

"And she's able to shut Peter up" The youngest girl laughed

"We needed someone like her to do that" The other girl agreed and then no one else spoke. They had fallen asleep

Fayne couldn't help to smile to herself at the thought of her new friends.

For years she had had no other friend but Caspian but now that had changed.

"Caspian…" She whispered as she succumbing to slumber

Near dawn, Fayne woke up because of a nightmare. Feeling the physical pain the nightmare had caused, she felt she couldn't sleep any longer so she decided to get up.

Sitting up, she yawned and stretched without really feeling rested and then she looked around at her new friends to see if any of them had awoken yet; none had.

Instinctively, her eyes went straight to Peter who lied on his side, next to Edmund who was lying next to her.

The high king looked so peaceful and calm when he slept.

She couldn't help to smile as she remembered everything that had happened between them in just a day and a deep shade of red covered her cheeks as the incident at the River Rush came to her mind.

He had held her ever-so-tightly, as if not wanting to let go.

Mentally kicking herself, she stood up, straightened her dress and brushed any dust, leaf or grass from it, fixed her hair and, after giving one last look at the sleeping figures, she walked away completely oblivious to the fact that someone else was awake.

Feeling the cold breeze that always covered the land as the Sun began to rise, Fayne closed her eyes at the sensation. It had been too long since she had felt this kind of freedom.

Apart from her daily walks and strolls near the castle with Caspian, she hadn't really known Narnia as it was.

Some minutes later, she got to a crystalline stream and she decided to freshen herself up.

Sitting at the edge, she cupped some of the cold water in her hands and splashed her face with it, immediately feeling better.

She sat there, thinking about the last two days of her life.

The hate she felt for Miraz. How his cruelty had touched and destroyed so many lives made her wish she could find a way to stop him.

Glozelle inspired encountered emotions in her. Yes, he had killed her parents, although he did it following orders and he had spared her life when she was a baby and now he had helped her escape an unavoidable death. She couldn't help to feel pity for him; for his lack of courage to take the reins of his decisions and ultimately, his life.

She hadn't known Trumpkin that long but she knew that, if her life was being threatened, he would help her without hesitation. Although he presented himself as a hard, cold man, he was truly a good soul and, Fayne ventured to think, a softie when it came to his loved ones.

Now, the Pevensies were a complete different matter:

Susan acted as someone much older that Fayne when, in fact, she was two years younger than her (without taking the 1300 Narnian years into account). She was always trying to find the middle ground between her siblings and avoided confrontation above all but she was truthful and Fayne was sure that, with time, they could become great friends.

What she had started to feel for Edmund was something similar to what a sister would feel for a brother, or at least that's what she thought. He was the quiet one of the bunch and yet his eyes and his actions revealed a lot more to him than a 1000 words could. He was extremely intelligent and very down-to-earth and most of the times acted as the thinker of the group.

The youngest of them all, Lucy, even at her short age was able to show a demeanour worthy of a queen. In her whole life, Fayne had never met someone as wise and as faithful as Lucy Pevensie. Her undying devotion for Aslan and Narnia made her a role model even for the oldest of men and in the short time she had spent with the girl, Fayne had grown unbelievable fond and close to her. She was like the sister she had never had and she thanked Narnia, Aslan and the horn for giving her that.

As she thought of the eldest of the Pevensies, her face morphed completely.

He could make her lose her temper, that was true but she also saw the amazing qualities he had inside of him: a great heart, a loyal mind, a brave and strong personality. Everything a kingdom could ask for in a King.

But, at the same time, the boy in him would some times overcome the man he so desperately wanted to be.

He was irritable, proud, hot-tempered and, at times, a little immature.

Fayne told herself she would never forget his face when she saw it for the first time, when he had rescued her from the woods the day before.

That was something she would never be able to repay but she promised she would die trying.

Apart from all that, she couldn't deny how handsome and manly Peter was and, without a doubt, he had the bearing of a king: The High King of Narnia.

"Hello" A familiar voice greeted behind her, interrupting her mental rambling, making her look back

It was Peter and he was staring at her as intently as he always did.

"Uhmm… hello…" She replied blushing furiously as he approached to her "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I woke up and didn't see you around… so I decided to look for you" He explained sitting down next to her

"Why?"

"To be honest, you are quite accident prone" He chuckled

"I am not" Fayne said a frown forming between her brows

"Oh, but you are… and quite stubborn as well"

"You are one to talk…" She muttered rolling her eyes

"Well, I am the high king. You should be listening to me, not the other way around"

"Oh, really? You think that just because you have a title you are always right?"

Peter felt taken aback by her question and didn't really know what to say "Let me tell you something, your majesty: it takes more than a title to be a real king"

Fayne stood up, intending to leave but Peter grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm sorry" He said looking up at her "I shouldn't have said that"

"No, you shouldn't have"

"Please, don't go" He begged with his eyes and she obliged nodding and sitting back down next to him "Did I mention you're also very headstrong?" He added and made her smile

"I didn't thank you" She suddenly said

"For what?"

"For everything. For healing me when you found me in the woods; for not letting me fall back at the river; you know… all that" Fayne said looking down

"Well, the first one was Lucy's work" Peter corrected

"Yes but… she wouldn't have helped me if you hadn't taken me out of the forest to her… I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you"

"I couldn't leave you there…" He softly replied smiling at her "Besides, you've been very helpful too… especially with Lucy. She's determined to find Aslan and…"

"You don't believe in him anymore?"

"You do?"

"Well, I have never really believed in him. Remember I am not from here but… something in Lucy's eyes… in the way you found me… in everything that has been happening tells me Aslan is real and that he is here… don't you think that?"

"It's not that I don't believe… it's just that… I don't think he's coming to help us… not this time"

Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Fayne watched him with some sort of fascination. He seemed powerful, strong and brave and at the same time he looked nervous and troubled and, somehow, she could see some vulnerability in him, the vulnerability he fought so hard against.

No doubt he was a king and a very good one, Fayne was sure of it but he had lost his faith and just as she had told Lucy: if we lose our faith, we have lost the battle.

"Whether he comes or not…" She continued reaching out to touch his hand, making him look up at her "We will do our best to defeat Miraz and to give back the Narnians what is rightfully theirs"

He looked at her hand over his and then back at her face.

Her soft features were terribly alluring. Deep, thoughtful brown eyes framed by curtains of thick black lashes; a few freckles were scattered on her cheekbones and nose, the perfect-sized nose that towered over her full rosy lips and a lovely milky shade covered her entire skin.

Her hair was long, ending at the small of her back. It was wavy, almost curly. Light chestnut brown, shiny and, Peter assumed, soft as silk.

"How well do you know Caspian?" He asked after a while, curious about her relationship with the prince

"He's my best friend…"

"Friend? Just a friend?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned a smile threatening to show

"For nothing…" He lied "It's just that you talk a lot about him… and… quite fondly"

"Oh…" Fayne blushed slightly looking down "Well, like I said, he's my best friend… my only friend…"

"That's not true" squeezing her hand which was still in his

"It isn't?" She questioned looking at him

"No. You have Trumpkin… and Susan and Edmund and Lucy of course…"

"Yes… you're right…" Fayne nodded looking down once more feeling a little disappointed

"And me…" Peter finally added making her lift her face, staring at him with wide eyes

Fayne could say nothing more. She continued to stare into his deep blue eyes trying to figure out if they hid dishonesty or hypocrisy but there wasn't such trace.

Peter watched her not with sympathy or distrust, like he had done before. He watched her with interest, with kindness; he watched her with… love?

He saw her lips moving and heard her voice as if she was far from him but he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Peter? Peter, are you alright?" He finally understood, noticing the worried look on her face

"Yes, yes, of course, why do you ask?" Peter shook his head slightly and blinked repeatedly

"Because I was talking to you and you seemed to be in a completely different world…"

"Oh, sorry… I was just… thinking… what were you saying?"

"I asked: what is it like where you live?"

"What is it like?" He repeated and she nodded "Uhmm… well, it's absolutely different from Narnia"

"How?"

"For starters, we have cars, trains, electricity, telephones, roads… cement buildings…"

"But, don't you have trees and animals? Like us?"

"Yes, of course we do… but it's not the same, you know? Animals can't talk there and trees… people don't respect them as much as Narnians do… which is a shame… I think that's gonna end up hurting the planet one day, a not so distant day" Peter explained

"And your parents?" Fayne ventured asking

"My parents. They are normal, I guess. My mom stays at home, my dad was a business manager until war came… he's been fighting in the front for a couple of years now…"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thanks" He smiled "What about your parents?"

"They died, when I was a few weeks old…" She simply said "Miraz had them killed"

"What? Why?"

"Because they stood on his way to become king, just like Caspian… and his father before that…" She noticed how Peter stared at her in shock and she decided to continue "My father was King Caspian's best friend. After Caspian was born and fearing for the welfare of his son, the king named my father Lord Protector of the Kingdom if anything was to happen to him so that, when Caspian had reached the appropriate age, he could become king.

"Just like he had suspected, Miraz murdered Caspian's father, the king, his own brother and he had recently found out about my father's new title"

"You hadn't been born yet, then…" Peter deduced

"No, I hadn't. My mother was pregnant when King Caspian was murdered. Caspian was two years old then. After the King's death, my father assumed his role as Lord Protector and, as my professor has told me, he even tried to create a peace treaty with other nations. A few months later I was born and some weeks after that, my father was killed. I never knew how he had died until two days ago. Miraz ordered his execution and my mother followed soon after" Fayne closed her eyes at the memory. A memory which wasn't actually hers but Doctor Cornelius' and he had never told her Miraz had murdered her parents. She had put the pieces together in the past couple of days "That's how Miraz became Lord Protector and he will soon be king"

"Not if we stop him first" He added making her chuckle silently

"Doctor Cornelius, our tutor, Caspian's and mine raised us and, even though the sole mention of anything related to Narnia and the Golden Age was banned, he told us stories about it everyday… he even told us about you" She said tilting her head to the side

"About us?"

"Yes… everything you did when you lived here… the White Witch… your sudden disappearance…" Peter looked down at this comment "What he never told us was the magic Narnia held. He must have tried, I'm sure of it but… neither Caspian nor I could have ever imagined the power this land and its people have running through their veins"

"Do you… like Narnia?"

"Yes. Now I understand why the first Telmarines who invaded Narnia came. But it should not have happened the way it did. No one deserves the suffering my people has caused yours"

"You are not responsible for your ancestors' mistakes…"

Fayne smiled weakly at Peter and remained silent for some minutes until:

"Why did you leave?" She asked

"What?"

"Why did you leave? The professor never told us the exact reason why you and your siblings left Narnia…"

"It was an accident… we were chasing a white stag one day… we got off our horses, going after Lucy who had seen something in the distance… a lamppost and then, we were back in England…" Peter explained

"That sounds odd" Fayne frowned

"It was odd… for the Narnians we've been gone for 1300 years… for us it has only been a year"

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, whatever the reason may be, I'm glad you are here…" She smiled wider

"I'm glad to be here too" Peter replied smiling as well

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and got on their feet as fast as they could.

Peter drew his sword out, standing defensively in front of Fayne.

"I think we should go back to the others; see if they're alright" Fayne suggested

Without saying anything, Peter nodded and, with his sword still at hand, took Fayne's hand with his other and started leading the way back to the camp.

"By the way, what is a lamppost?" She asked making him laugh

* * *

As all of these happened, Lucy tossed and turned and snapped her eyes open; sitting up, she looked around to detect where the sound had come from but saw nothing.

Without looking back, she stood up and walked away from the others.

For minutes she wandered quite aimlessly through the inviting forest.

Unlike before, the trees where moving and making soft, soothing noises.

A pink petal dryad flew in front of her and took the form of a young girl as she stopped and stood next to the young queen.

The dryad laughed contagiously and motioned Lucy to follow her.

All doubts left behind, Lucy did as the magical creature said and followed her steps for some time.

After a while, they got to a path flanked by white bark birches and Lucy couldn't help to smile as they arched higher, making a cupola of branches and leaves above her head.

She walked the whole length until she reached its end and that's when she heard Him.

"Lucy" A grave soft voice in the wind called

With a huge smile on her face, she confidently followed the voice until she got to a clearing where, on top of a rock, stood Aslan with all his greatness shining across the woods.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed and rushed to him

She couldn't stop herself and hugged him so tightly and lovingly that made him laugh loudly with pride.

"I've missed you so much" She said with sadness, leaning her forehead against his, caressing his nose and then gave a step back from him "You've grown!"

"Ever year you grow, so shall I" He replied

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked in a more serious tone "Why didn't you come to help us?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one" Aslan answered

And before she could say anything else, a twig snapping woke her up.

Opening her eyes and looking around she realized it had been nothing but a dream. Or maybe it had been some sort of sign.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and then turned to Susan "Susan! Susan, wake up"

"Certainly, Lu… whatever you like…" Susan mumbled without really waking up

Deciding to follow her heart, Lucy resolved to do the same thing she had done in her dream.

She stood up once more and started walking the same path she had followed in her dream only this time, the forest seemed sad, cold and asleep.

No dryad showed herself to the young queen and no tree invited her to walk under its branches.

Lucy leaned against one of the white bark birches from her dream and whispered "Wake up…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Fayne returned to the camp but didn't find Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter asked and Fayne looked around in concern

"We must find her. It's not safe for a little girl to wander around the woods alone" Fayne said with honest concern and Peter nodded in agreement "Go to the north, I'll take the east"

Before Peter could object, he saw Fayne taking Edmund's sword and rushing to the east looking for Lucy.

He headed north praying that his sister would be safe.

* * *

Lucy continued walking down the now familiar road until she heard heavy footsteps near her location. Excited about the possibility of it being Aslan, she rushed forward from behind some bushes and asked: "Aslan?"

But then, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards.

She tried to scream but then she looked up and saw it was Peter and after he uncovered her mouth, he motioned her to be quiet as a minotaur strode before them.

Peter then drew his sword out and soundlessly raised his sword intending to attack the beast but suddenly, his strike was intercepted by another sword.

"Ahhh!" He screamed regaining his balance and pointing his sword at the young man who was doing the same in front of him

They continued to fight and at one point, Peter was able to hit his opponent in the nose with the hilt of his sword making him stumble.

Their sword clashed repeatedly, Peter having a certain advantage on the man, knocking his sword off his hand but then he waved his sword and it got stuck on the log of a tree as the other kicked him to the ground.

While the young man tried to take Peter's sword out of the tree, the latter picked up a rock and lifted it with all the intention of knocking his attacker out.

"No!" Lucy shouted, making both of them stop and look at her who watched them worried

Then, as if it had been an alarm, many centaurs, minotaurs, fauns, satyrs, dwarves and talking animals rushed to where they were standing.

Lucy and Peter (who had just dropped the rock) watched as the Narnians approached with surprise as the young man pulled Peter's sword from the tree.

Peter looked up and down at the young man and then asked "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes… and who are you?" Caspian asked suspiciously

"Peter!" They heard someone shouting. It was Susan, followed by Edmund and Trumpkin

Caspian looked down at the sword he was holding and then looked at Peter in realization "High King Peter?"

"I believe you called…" Peter said categorically

"Yes, but…" The prince hesitated before continuing "I thought you'd be older…"

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years…" Peter replied pretending to start leaving

"No! I mean… it's alright… it's just…" Caspian looked at the rest of the Pevensies, his eyes resting for a moment on Susan who felt a bit awkward for a moment and then said "You're not exactly what I expected…"

"Neither are you…" Edmund added looking around and spotting one of the minotaurs standing nearby

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes…" Trufflehunter intervened

Trumpkin glanced at the badger and put his sword away as he sighed, feeling relieved.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege" Reepicheep said moving forward and unsheathing his sword, presenting it to Peter in respect "Our hearts and swords are at your service" He concluded taking a bow

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute" Lucy whispered to Susan but it was loud enough for the mouse to hear

"Who said that?" He asked agitated, waving his sword frantically in the air

"Sorry…" Lucy apologized

"Oh… your majesty… with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit for a knight of Narnia" Reepicheep suggested

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade" Peter said smiling at the mouse

"Yes, indeed and I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire"

As Reepicheep said this, Caspian couldn't help to feel a little bit left aside.

"Good" Peter continued and then faced Caspian again "Because we're gonna need every sword we can get"

"Well, then… you will probably be wanting yours back" Caspian said obstinately as he handed the high king his sword

Then, something no one expected happened.

"Caspian?" A female voice asked

As Caspian and the other turned around, they saw Fayne grinning with emotion, her eyes filling with tears as she ran to where her best friend was.

"Fayne!" The prince shouted rushing to embrace Fayne

He held her tightly and spun her around with joy as they laughed.

Once he had set her back down, she placed both her hands on his face, caressing his cheeks and removing the locks of his wild mane from it.

"I feared I wouldn't see you again" She told him

"So did I… I was already planning some sort of ambush into the castle to rescue you" Caspian replied, placing his hands on top of hers "How did you escape?"

"Long story… are you alright?"

"I am now…" She smiled at his answer and then Caspian kissed her on the forehead

Peter witnessed the scene in front of him with envy and… jealousy?

"Ahem…" The high king interrupted making both Telmarines to look at him "We should get going" He said as he started walking away

Caspian nodded and followed Peter without letting go of Fayne's hand.

"Do you think they…?" Susan asked Edmund

"I have no idea… but Peter doesn't seem all that happy…" He replied

They exchanged quizzical looks as they continued walking.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: whatever***  
***Angie: oh, don't tell me you don't think he's evil!***

**2 chapters in a day... am I a darling or not? :]**

**Keep R&Ring!**

**MWAH!**  
**See you soon!**  
**xoxoxo**


	7. 6 The X, The How & Many Disagreements

**Hello, my darlings!  
Wanna guess what time it is? ... IT'S POSTING NEW CHAPTER TIME! WOOHOO!**

**Once again, thank you so much for your comments and for reading this mwah!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – The X, Th****e How & Many Disagreements**

In Beruna, where the Telmarine constructors had almost finished building the bridge, Miraz arrived to inspect that everything was going accordingly to both the plan and the schedule but general Glozelle received him with some news he had not expected to hear.

The general led him to where the weapons wagons were. The problem was that they were not full, as anyone would had hoped, but empty.

"How much did they take?" Miraz demanded to know

"Enough weapons and armours for two regiments" Glozelle answered "But, there's more…" He said and lifted the wooden lid of the wagon revealing something else

"'You were right to fear the woods. X'" Miraz read the carved message

"X?" Sopespian, who was standing next to Miraz asked

"Caspian, The Tenth" The Lord Protector Replied looking at his general and then turned to Sopespian, as if giving an explanation

"I apologize, my lord" Glozelle said "The blame is mine"

Miraz nodded "I know…" Then he gave a few steps forward, approaching to Glozelle "Tell me, general…" He leaned forward and took Glozelle's sword "How many men did you lose?"

Glozelle frowned not really understanding what Miraz meant and looked at Sopespian with the corner of his eye.

"None, my lord" The general replied honestly

"None?" Miraz repeated

"They came like ghosts… in the dead of the night. We never saw them" He explained

"Then how will we explain your injuries?" Miraz inquired somewhat amused by his general's expression

Glozelle looked at Sopespian for the third time and saw a smile smirk forming in the corner of the lord's mouth.

Then, without previous notice, Miraz hit Glozelle in the mouth with the hilt of his own sword, making it bleed.

Three of Glozelle's men were standing behind them and flinched at the way Miraz treated their commander.

"I asked…" Miraz continued as Glozelle covered his mouth in pain "How many men were killed during this bloody Narnian attack, of which you were a fortunate survivor?" His words were clear and paused as he handed him his sword back

The general, looking at the blood in his hand, looked up at Miraz after thinking for a moment before taking the weapon.

"General? How many?" Miraz insisted

Glozelle turned his head and looked at his men "Three" He finally said

In silence, Miraz gave him a proud look as he gave a few steps back, followed by Sopespian, while Glozelle turned around and faced his men, obliged to fulfil his duty.

"I apologize, lord Sopespian. Caspian is not a victim in this savage uprising. He's the instigator" Miraz said stopping next to his white steed and then riding it "It seems Narnia is in need of a new king" He concluded riding away

* * *

In the woods, after reluctantly letting got of Fayne's hand, Caspian walked side by side with Peter, discussing the strategic parts of their rebellion as Susan and Edmund walked behind them with Trumpkin, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter following their steps and Fayne and Lucy trailing after them with the rest of the fraction of the Narnian army bringing up the rear.

"It's good that you have troops but we need much more than that" Peter told Caspian with an air of superiority and Fayne couldn't help to giggle "What?" He asked turning around, facing her "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Fayne lied

"I want to know too" Caspian said

"Well, you're not going to know so you better keep walking" She replied

The two young men looked at each other, rolled their eyes and walked on.

"What were you laughing about?" Edmund asked in a murmur

"They are just a couple teenagers!" Fayne exclaimed with her usual honesty "Why do they keep trying to look and sound as adults? Now I see what you meant before, Lu"

Lucy laughed wholeheartedly at Fayne's comment while Susan and Edmund started laughing as well.

"So…" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin excitedly "What are they like?" He asked referring to the Kings and Queens

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the mornings…" Trumpkin dryly said

"So you like them, then…" Nikabrik pointed out to which Trumpkin replied

"Well enough"

Fayne looked down at Lucy and saw her smiling widely. She then returned her attention to the Narnians walking in front of them

"And you said the other girl is a Telmarine too?" Trufflehunter continued his interrogation

"Yes… well, she said something about being half Telmarine half Calormene…" Trumpkin explained "You'd like her, Trufflehunter"

"Why is that?" The badger questioned

"Because, whether you choose to believe it or not, she seems to have a blind faith in Aslan"

Trufflehunter smiled with hope and turned to look at Fayne. She held Queen Lucy's hand and looked around her in awe.

"We need some sort of fortification, somewhere to train" Fayne heard Peter continue

"Excuse me, Lu" Fayne said and quickened her pace to catch up with Peter and Caspian "How well can the Narnians fight, Caspian?"

"And you ask because…?" Peter inquired

"Because I want to know how much work we have ahead to get them ready for the battle" She answered nonchalantly

"We?" Peter repeated in shock "You can fight?"

"You'd be surprised" Caspian meddled in

"But you don't… look as…"

"Don't underestimate me, your majesty" Fayne said smiling slyly

They suddenly stopped and Fayne heard Lucy gasp in wonderment. She looked forward as the six of them stood at the edge of the woods, facing a magnificent edification made out of stone. It rose for about 100 yards in a stepped pyramid shape.

Some columns and arches lied in ruins right before the entrance which led to a subterranean tunnel.

A vast valley covered with the greenest grass Fayne had ever seen spread before the ancient place.

"It's been abandoned for hundreds of years" Glenstorm said standing next to them "Only the mice knew of its existence"

As they walked forward and crossed the ruined archway, the Pevensies took their places as Kings and Queens and kept walking towards the tunnel while Caspian and Fayne remained behind them, watching them.

Two long lines of centaurs flanked the entrance and, as the Kings and Queens of old passed before them, they lifted their swords, presenting them to their lieges.

"Do you trust them?" Caspian asked Fayne as they followed the Pevensies

"Yes, I do" She replied with confidence walking into the tunnel

Inside, in the darkness of a cave lit by torches, the Pevensies and Fayne were surprised to find many Narnians working on weapons and armours as well as training amongst each other, as best as they could.

Some of the creatures looked up from their tasks to have a look at the young kings and queens as they passed before them.

"This may not be what you are used to but it is defensible" Caspian said

Fayne wasn't all that convinced about his statement but said nothing about it either.

Suddenly, Susan who had gone into a different hallway along with Lucy called them.

"Peter! You may want to see this"

Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Fayne exchanged looks and then proceeded to go with Susan.

They stepped into the hallway as Peter grabbed a torch on their way and stared at the wall which had some sort of cave paintings on them.

"It's us…" Susan gasped

All of them looked at the drawings intently. They depicted them at their best, dressed as the rulers of Narnia, standing next to their thrones, wearing their crowns in all their glory.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian

"You don't know?" He asked back quite surprised

The four siblings shook their heads as Caspian took one of the torches from a nearby wall and led them deeper into the place.

Fayne followed after them but slower, watching every single drawing on the wall.

One in particular captured her eye: a faun wearing a red scarf standing next to some sort of odd-looking tree with a circular light at the top.

"Lamppost…" She repeated with a smile remembering her conversation with Peter earlier that morning as she softly ran her fingers over the painting

As the six of them walked into the next chamber, Caspian sank his torch into a trench which was next to the threshold.

Immediately, the fire rushed along the long trench lightening the entire chamber, unveiling what it was.

Fayne didn't recognize it but apparently the Pevensies did.

There were carvings on the walls. Some were beautiful, some others were scary, even but the most prominent was the carving of The Great Lion in all his majesty and nobility.

In the centre of the hall a stone, which looked like a grand table cracked in two and many columns rising around the place.

Lucy was the first to step forward. With confidence and respect she approached to the broken stone and placed her small hand on it, her siblings following her.

"He must know what he's doing" She said looking at them

They all beheld the image of Aslan and Fayne couldn't help to feel overwhelmed at the authority and yet kindness a mere image of Aslan could express.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Peter spoke:

"I think it's up to us now…" He said

Everyone in the room watched him with incredulity not sure of what he had just said.

Outside, keeping guard, a blonde faun armed with a bow and arrows watched in the distance looking out for the safety of the How until he saw something moving amongst the trees; trying to enhance his sight, he squinted and was able to recognize the figure of a Telmarine rider watching the edification with suspicious eyes.

The faun alerted Peter and Caspian about it and they knew it was time to mobilize.

* * *

Later, most of the Narnians had gathered in the Stone Hall where Caspian, Peter and the others were trying to decide what the next step would be.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way" Peter said "That means those same men, aren't protecting his castle"

"What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked

Then, both Caspian and Peter spoke at the very same time:

"We need to get ready for it" Caspian said

"To start preparing for…" Peter began

Peter glared at Caspian as if daring him to speak before him. The prince felt somewhat offended but said nothing and nodded at the High King.

Fayne widened her eyes at this scene for she had never expected them to struggle over who the leader would be.

She didn't really care about that; all she cared about was Narnia's freedom and safety.

Peter couldn't stop himself and looked her way, trying to receive some sort of support but all he saw was Fayne's surprised eyes.

Caspian gave a step back and he also looked at Fayne before looking at Susan for a split second. This reaction confused Fayne.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us" Peter continued

"But that's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian exclaimed

"There's always a first time" Peter said knowingly

"We'll have the element of surprise" Trumpkin intervened bravely

"But we have the advantage here" Caspian insisted

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely" Susan said standing up and taking Caspian's side, getting a shocked look from her brother

"I for one, feel safer underground" Trufflehunter pointed out

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb" Peter said

"Yeah! And, if they're smart, the Telmarines will probably starve us out!" Edmund finally said

"We could collect nuts!" Patterwig excitedly suggested

"Yes! And we can throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said imitating the squirrel's emotion with sarcasm "Shut up!" He said and then turned to Peter "I think you know where I stand, sire"

Peter then turned to Glenstorm. The centaur looked at him with depth as he waited for the young king to speak.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked

"What happens if we fail?" Fayne mustered the courage to speak

"We will not fail" Peter insisted

"But there's always the possibility… what happens then?" Fayne repeated

"That won't happen, Fayne"

"Stop avoiding the question!" She shouted "Think of all the lives that could be lost! What. Happens. If. We. Fail?" She echoed, this time slower and marking her words

Peter didn't answer and turned to Glenstorm once more "Well? Can you?"

Glenstorm looked around as if expecting some kind of authorization and then said "Or die trying, my liege" He nodded and Peter did the same

"That's what I'm worried about" Lucy said after being as silent as Fayne had been

"Sorry?" Peter asked

"You are all acting as if there were only two options: dying here or dying there" She explained

"I don't think you've been listening, Lu" The High King said

"No, you're the one who hasn't been listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy exclaimed

Peter stared at her feeling insulted and humiliated while the entire room went absolutely silent.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" Peter declared and stormed out of the hall

Fayne frowned at this and decided to follow him. Caspian didn't take his eyes off her as she went after the King.

"I think we should start training then…" Susan said making him look at her

They all agreed and went to retrieve their weapons to practice for that night's raid.

Outside, the valley was completely deserted for all the Narnians had attended the summit.

Peter strode out of the tunnel onto the field. Drawing his sword out, he started waving it in front of him as if menacing an invisible foe until his blade met another clashing loudly.

"Fayne!" He exclaimed realizing who it was "What do you want?"

"You seemed upset" She simply replied still holding her sword against his

"You think?" He asked giving his back at her and exhaling as he ran a hand through his hair

"Did you mean it?" She asked

"What?"

"What you said… about Aslan"

This made him turn around and face her. Her expression was unfathomable and still he was able to distinguish some disappointment in her eyes.

"We can't rely on him. We have to do this on our own"

"Then what are you fighting for, Peter?" Fayne questioned "Are you fighting for Narnia or for yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter approached to her feeling insulted

"I think you know… I don't know you all that well but I can tell you are afraid"

"Afraid? Me? Ha!"

"Yes, Peter, even if it makes you laugh, I think it is true… you are afraid of letting people down… of not being able to prove yourself to others"

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I am the High King!" Peter shouted

"Yes… you say that a lot… but are you really worthy of calling yourself that?"

Peter couldn't take it anymore and lifted his sword menacingly towards her.

He hadn't believed it before but Fayne was a very good swordsman (woman, for that matter) and her reflects were as fast as any of Reepicheep's soldiers.

She waved it forward, stopping his, making another deafening sound.

In that moment, Caspian, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Nikabrik and Reepicheep rushed out of the How, hearing battle noises.

"Peter!" Edmund called

"Fayne!" Caspian mimicked

But neither of them listened. They had started fighting with all their strength.

Every blow Peter gave, Fayne would stop it and make it twice as hard when it was her turn to attack.

In one moment, as Peter stroke, Fayne spun on her heels and his blade cut some hairs that flew behind her.

Some other Narnians who had heard of the fight had come out of the How to witness their King fighting against a Telmarine girl. They cheered and booed, depending on the occasion.

None of them diminished their might against each other and for what seemed like an eternity (four endless minutes, Edmund had pointed out later) Fayne managed to hit Peter's hand with the back of her sword, forcing him to release it and making it fly all the way to her free hand.

She pointed both swords at him, looking at him as intensely and passionately as her brown eyes allowed her.

Everyone had gone quiet. The Narnians had stopped encouraging the fight and the Pevensies and Caspian had stopped trying to halt it.

Peter panted, as did Fayne, not being able to remove his eyes from her.

The brown waves of her hair fell like curtains over her face making her look fiercer and much more beautiful.

He could not believe she had beaten him. No one had ever beaten him before and even less a woman.

"I believe I told you not to underestimate me…" Fayne finally said after a long time without speaking, as she lowered both swords "Your majesty…" These words she spoke them sternly and in a freezing tone

Giving a couple of steps back, she threw his sword back to Peter and made her way back into the How.

"Fayne…" Caspian called as she brushed past him but she ignored him

He intended to follow her but Trumpkin stopped him shaking his head. The prince saw how the dwarf walked into the How as well, following Fayne.

"Peter, are you alright?" Susan asked rushing to him

He didn't reply and just walked away.

"I think it would be better if we leave him alone…" Edmund said and they all agreed

* * *

"I know you're following me, Trumpkin" Fayne said stopping her march along the long halls of the How

"Does anything ever go by you?" He asked catching up with her

"Apparently not…" She replied with a fake smile and then sighed as she leaned her back against the nearest wall "Was I right to do what I did?"

"If I had been you I would have hurt him some place other than just his pride" The dwarf said making her smile again "I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Really? And what is that?"

"Back in the castle you told me that you believed we were the last chance of bringing Narnia the peace it has longed and needed for so many years…"

"I did…"

"What you didn't tell me is why you believe it… why do you believe so fervently in Aslan when, like the High King said, we've waited long enough for him and most importantly, you are not a Narnian?"

Fayne stared at him as he formulated his question and then she looked up at the dark ceiling with a sincere yet almost invisible smile.

"Growing up without a family is very hard, Trumpkin and living with people who don't believe in anything but power, ambition, betrayal, invasion and corruption doesn't make it any easier. When my tutor first told me the stories of Narnia I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wondered if any of that was even possible… if it was true. For many years, dreams of the Narnia we are fighting for came to me at night. I saw myself running with dryads, talking with a tiger or with an eagle, looking over at the untouched palace of Cair Paravel, hoping to, one day, be able to know what it looked like on the inside" She paused for a moment and then looked at Trumpkin "I wished for you… for Reepicheep, for Trufflehunter, for Glenstorm, for Asterius. I wished for Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter… I wished for Aslan. I wished for all of this to be real. The idea of it, the hope of one day seeing it with my own eyes made my life, and I suppose Caspian's as well, bearable" Trumpkin looked at her with some sort of fascination as she concluded "I believe in Narnia and in Aslan because I need to. Because I need to believe there's something better for all of us. Maybe not now, maybe not here but it is there. All we have to do is have faith and fight for it with every fibre of our being"

The usually grumpy dwarf nodded in agreement feeling, for the first time, the real spirit of Narnia.

"Funny to hear that coming from a Telmarine girl" He said

"Half Telmarine, don't forget that" She winked

Neither of them knew it but Peter, who had also stormed into the How, had hidden behind the nearest wall and had listened to it all.

He didn't know what to think or do. He knew Fayne was right and even thought she hadn't support nor gone against his idea, he was aware that saving as many lives as possible was her main goal.

He heard footsteps and hid in the shadows. Trumpkin and Fayne headed towards the exit of the How leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the valley, Susan had asked Trufflehunter to hold a hay target dressed as a Telmarine in the distance for them to practice shooting.

The Narnians stood in line and then shot.

"No… not a scratch" The badger announce analyzing the false Telmarine

"It's alright… it takes time…" Susan told the archers beside her

"How long did it take you?" A faun asked not in a very good mood making Susan feel a little uncomfortable

"That doesn't matter…" She replied and before she could say anything, Caspian, who had walked up to them intervened

"I bet I can do it"

"Alright, then. Show us" The gentle queen encouraged

"Pick a target" He said

"Uhmm…" She looked into the woods and smiled "That pinecone"

"Very well" Caspian lifted the crossbow he was carrying and aimed at a pinecone which was hanging for a very nearby tree

"No, not that one" Susan corrected and moved Caspian's weapon a little further to the left "That one"

The prince looked at her and chuckled at the difficult target she had chosen for him.

He concentrated, aimed and shot.

The arrow flew next to the pinecone, grazing it slightly. Caspian turned to look at Susan with a satisfaction smile.

"Not bad" She finally said

"Not bad?" He repeated outraged "It could not possible get any closer than that"

As he said this, Susan had already lifter her bow, loaded it with one of her red-feathered arrows and shot, hitting the distant pinecone right in the centre, making it fall to the ground.

Caspian glanced at her in shock and she smiled but before they could say anything about it, as they looked over at the 'defeated' pinecone, they were able to see a Telmarine rider watching them and then running away.

"That can't be good…" Susan said and Caspian shook his head in agreement

As all of this happened, Fayne and Trumpkin had walked out of the How; the dwarf had joined Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, Edmond and Lucy at the other side of the valley while Fayne had approached to where Caspian and Susan were practicing.

She stopped on her tracks as she saw the interaction between them. There was something there; some sort of liking for each other; chemistry.

Without really knowing what to think of it or what to say, she turned around and returned to the How.

Somehow, that day hadn't been the best of all and she couldn't help to feel a little out of place among all of them.

The Pevensies were, after all the Kings and Queens of Narnia and Caspian was the Prince and rightful King.

A little while later, at the How, she heard how Caspian and Susan told Peter, Edmund and Lucy about the second Telmarine rider and decided to join them.

"We should be leaving soon" Peter instructed "Lucy, you will be staying under the care of Fayne"

"What?" Fayne asked walking in "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you are not going with us" Peter explained

"Oh, but I am!"

"No, you are not. I'm ordering you to stay here and take care of Lucy"

"I can take care of myself" Lucy replied feeling a little insulted

"Besides, I don't have to listen to you. If I want to go, I will be going" Fayne snapped back

"Sorry to differ but if I say you won't be going, that means you won't be going" Peter said seriously

"You can't possibly be serious! I know what this is. You're angry because I beat you!"

"It's not that…" Peter started but Caspian interrupted

"Fayne… I think Peter is right… you should stay"

"WHAT? Have the two of you lost your mind?" Fayne shouted infuriated

"No… it's just… I don't want anything to happen to you… you are not safe by going behind Miraz's walls again" Caspian said

"Neither are you! None of you… and you are still going! Why are you saying this? What's wrong with you, people?" She exclaimed with frustration

"Look, Peter, Caspian, I think Fayne has every right to go as we do" Susan interjected

"Yes. Besides, it would be great to have another pair of eyes inside the castle apart from Caspian's. I'm sure Fayne knows it as well as any other Telmarine" Edmund agreed with Susan gaining a smile from Fayne

Caspian couldn't say anything and just nodded. He knew Edmund and Susan were right but still he felt reluctant to letting Fayne go with them, to put her under any kind of danger.

As Fayne looked over at Peter, hoping to receive some sort of approval, she saw nothing. His expression was blank.

"Fine. You'll come with us. You'll be in one of the towers, just like Edmund" He finally said he then noticed how she was about to protest but he cut her off "Either that or you won't go… at all" She felt taken aback but still said nothing and nodded, accepting his terms. "Alright. We leave in half an hour"

* * *

***Angie: and what do we say at the end of every chapter?***  
***readers: uuuu... evil Miraz!***  
***Angie: exactly, my darlings :]***

**It's gonna get way more interesting so, stick around, get a bowl of popcorn, maybe a soda or any beverage of your liking (preferably non-alcoholic lol) and lay back, my darlings. It's gonna be a fun ride :D.**

**See you soon!**  
**xoxo**


	8. 7 The Raid, The Truth & The Failure

**Good day, my darlings!**

**It's posting time! Yay!**

**Once again, a million thanks to all of you who have reviewed... YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**And now... ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – The Raid, The Truth & The Failure**

The troops marched out of the How, led by Asterius and Glenstorm.

Susan, Edmund and Caspian followed closely behind and smiled at Lucy as they walked past her.

The young queen was standing next to one of the columns of the ruins outside the How, watching as her siblings and friends headed to Miraz's castle.

Peter walked slower than the others and stopped in front of Lucy as he past in front of her. He wanted to say something to comfort his sister but he couldn't find the right words.

Instead, he just saw how Fayne, dressed with a battle gown and wearing a vest armour and her sword walked out of the tunnel and kneeled in front of Lucy.

"Do not worry, Lucy… we will come back" She told the young girl

"You promise?" Lucy asked and Fayne smiled

"I promise…" She then looked at Peter for a second "And I promise I will take care of him"

The High King frowned at this "We must go, Fayne"

"I know" With that, she stood up, kissed Lucy on the forehead and then followed Peter

"You will take care of me?" He asked once they were far away. His voice seemed more amused than upset

Fayne smiled sweetly as they continued marching.

A few steps ahead, six griffons waited for them to fly towards Miraz's castle.

"Fayne" Caspian called approaching to Fayne

"What is it?"

"I just… I wanted to… the thing is…" He stammered

"Caspian… I'm going to be alright" She said cutting him off

"That's my fear… you're so much braver than I am… I don't think I could lose you"

"You're not going to lose me"

Caspian leaned forward and hugged his best friend.

"Caspian!" Peter called, interrupting them

"What?" The prince asked irritated

"We have to go" Peter replied coldly, shooting them, especially Caspian a deadly look

Caspian didn't say anything and giving one last look at Fayne along with the weakest of smiles, walked to his griffon.

Fayne glanced over at Peter who was still staring at her.

Shaking every disturbing thought from her head, she let the griffon's paws grab her arms as the others had done and they flew away.

The rest of the Narnian army made their way to the castle on foot and a couple of hours after midnight they made it to the castle. The troops kept their distance from the castle, waiting for Edmund's signal, indicating them to advance.

Edmund was the first one to reach the castle.

The griffon's wings were the only audible sound and as it drew closer, the Telmarine soldier who watched over the south tower of the castle turned around searching for the source of the noise but as he looked around, he saw nothing.

The griffon had landed on the roof over the soldier's head and Edmund had pressed his back against it, hiding completely.

Suddenly, the paws of the creature dug into the flesh of the Telmarine's shoulders and pulled him upwards as Edmund jumped down to the tower.

He looked around to see if it was safe to proceed and then, pulling out his electric torch, he started turning it on and off towards the void in front of him, signalling to the others to come forward.

Fayne's griffon sped up and got her to the north tower where she landed and immediately (and silently) executed the soldier who watched over that tower.

As he flew over one of the walls, Caspian's griffon held him by one arm, allowing him to slay a passing soldier.

Then, they continued until they reached the top of another wall and both Susan and Peter landed, striking a couple of soldiers before they could utter a word.

Caspian and Trumpkin landed as well and the four of them proceeded to enter the castle.

Meanwhile, Reepicheep and his soldiers sneaked into the castle through the gate and rushed upwards, to the gatehouse.

There, they tied and silenced a cat and moved on to open the gate.

* * *

Simultaneously, Peter, Caspian, Susan and Trumpkin climbed down one of the towers and went into Doctor Cornelius' study.

After Susan had reached the ledge of the window, she held the rope as steadily as possible for Trumpkin as he made his way down but once his feet touched solid ground, he didn't notice how close he was to the edge and stumbled backwards. Susan reacted as fast as she could and grabbed hold of the leather strap of his quiver, stopping him from falling.

"Don't drop the D.L.F" He whispered

She smiled and pulling him back onto safety, gaining a small smile from the dwarf.

Caspian rushed into the study hoping to find his tutor there but the room was empty and he feared the worst as he saw the professor's glasses on top of his desk.

"I have to find him" Caspian said looking at Peter

"You don't have time" He replied "You need to get the gate open"

"You wouldn't be here without him" Caspian reprimanded "And neither would I"

Peter glanced at Susan who said "You and I can deal with Miraz"

"And I still can get to the gate in time" The prince said

No one spoke and Caspian rushed out of the study, towards the dungeons.

Trumpkin also ran out of the room, heading to the gatehouse to aid the mice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fayne was growing anxious and after thinking a lot about it, decided to go into the castle and find the others to help them. She felt useless staring at the sky on that tower.

She climbed down the wall and got in through an open window.

Without being noticed, she made her way through the hallways, trying to find her friends.

* * *

At the dungeons, Caspian rushed to the cell where the professor was being held.

He was lying on the floor, quite helpless.

The prince opened the door and rushed to his side.

"Five more minutes?" He asked his tutor who looked at him with shocked eyes

"What are you doing here?" Doctor Cornelius asked as Caspian freed him from the shackles around his wrists "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in" Caspian helped him get on his feet without saying anything but the professor continued "You have to get out of here before Miraz learns you are here!"

"He's going to learn soon enough" Caspian replied handing him his glassed "We are giving him your cell"

He then tried to rush out of the cell but the professor stopped him and looked at him severely "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did"

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked with a shocked look on his face

"I'm sorry…" His tutor responded

And with that, Caspian, full of hatred and anger ran out of the dungeons.

* * *

Through the halls of the castle, Peter and Susan rushed, trying to find Miraz's chambers.

They stopped in front of a door and burst in but slowed down as they realized it was a nursery and saw a baby sleeping peacefully on his cradle.

"Where did that come from?" Peter asked

"Mom didn't have that talk with you?" Susan asked making fun of her brother

Saying no more, they exited the nursery and continued.

They heard footsteps coming their way and prepared to attack but…

"Fayne" Susan exclaimed in a whisper, recognizing her

"What are you doing here? I believe I told you to stay at the tower" Peter scolded

"Well, I'm sorry but…" She started to object but Susan stopped her

"This is no time to fight… do you know where Miraz's chambers are?"

Peter glanced at Fayne as she nodded and they followed her.

* * *

At Miraz's room, the lord, who had been sleeping without trouble woke up feeling something cold and sharp against his neck.

As he opened his eyes, she smirked and said "Thank goodness… you're safe"

He immediately recognized Caspian who was looking at him with all the hatred in his heart and still pointing his sword at him.

"Get up" The prince demanded

Miraz started to do so but at the same time, he reached for his wife, Prunaprismia and woke her up, startling Caspian.

"Caspian?" She asked confused by the sight in front of her

"Stay where you are" He told his aunt as she and Miraz stood up

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia questioned

"I should think it's obvious, my dear" Miraz answered for Caspian "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behaviour"

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian exclaimed

"But you're not like me… are you?" Miraz snapped back "It's sad, the first time you've ever shown any backbone and it's such a waste"

Caspian didn't notice when Prunaprismia had reached for a crossbow which was now pointing at him "Put the sword down, Caspian… I don't want to do this…"

"We don't want you to either!" Susan exclaimed as she, Peter and Fayne burst into the room pointing their weapons at both Prunaprismia and Miraz

"This used to be a private room" Miraz said trying to sound offended by the intrusion and then looked at Fayne "Another miracle…" He said with half a smile

"Happy to see me, murderer?" Fayne spat with disdain

"What are you doing?" Peter asked Caspian "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!"

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth!" Caspian shouted and then got closer to Miraz, pressing the sword even harder against the latter's neck "Did you kill my father?"

Fayne widened her eyes at the question. She hadn't told Caspian any of what Miraz had told her not because she had forgotten but because she had wished to spare her friend from such pain.

"Now we get to it…" Miraz murmured

"You said your brother died in his sleep" Prunaprismia said taken aback by her husband's reaction but still pointing the crossbow at Caspian

"That was more or less true…" Miraz replied

"Caspian, this won't make things any better" Susan intervened

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it… you father knew this as well as anyone" The usurper said

"How could you?" His wife asked

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" He exclaimed "For our son" He said moving forward, as Caspian pressed harder

"Stop!" She shouted

"Stay right there!" Susan ordered

"You need to make a choice dear" Miraz continued, daring Caspian even more "Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian, here… fatherless?"

"No!" Prunaprismia cried out pulling the trigger and grazing Caspian's arm giving Miraz the chance to escape through the wardrobe

"Caspian!" Fayne exclaimed rushing to him as Prunaprismia fell on her knees crying inconsolably

* * *

Outside, while Edmund waited, he accidentally dropped his torch which fell at the feet of a soldier a level lower than him.

The soldier picked it up and turned it on with curiosity.

In the distance, the Narnian troops prepared to attack as the bells of alarm rang across the castle, making them suspicious but yet, they rushed forward, onto the castle.

Edmund jump down and fell over the soldier, leaving him unconscious and retrieving his torch as some other Telmarine soldiers shouted "We're under attack! Sound the alarm!"

* * *

As Miraz's soldiers got ready and gathered to attack the intruders, Peter, Susan, Caspian and Fayne ran out of Miraz's chambers but the last three stopped as they saw Peter run towards the courtyard.

"Peter!" Susan called

"Our troops are just outside, come on!" He shouted and kept running

The other three looked at each other and the first one to follow Peter was Fayne, with Susan and Caspian trailing behind her.

As Peter reached the courtyard, he shouted at Edmund, drawing his sword out "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy, Pete!" Edmund replied fighting against a soldier and hitting him with his torch

Peter started attacking several soldiers who rushed towards him menacingly but he got rid of them as fast as they came and made his way to the gate wheel, to open it.

"Peter! It's too late; we have to call it off while we still can!" Susan said as they caught up with the High King

"No! I can still do this! Help me!"

Susan and Caspian glanced behind and saw several soldiers coming their way while Fayne rushed to aid Peter who gave him an appreciative look.

The other two soon joined and between the four of them, the gate started to open.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked annoyed by her brother's attitude

* * *

Meanwhile, the troops rushed forward but not at full speed, still waiting for Edmund's correct signal.

He hit the torch against his palm trying to make it work again "Come on…"

After a few tries, he made it and immediately signalled the troops to get to the castle and so they did while Trumpkin and the mice opened the first gate.

"Charge!" Glenstorm shouted followed by Asterius and many more Narnians as they entered to the courtyard

Peter, Fayne, Susan and Caspian opened the gate completely and then, turning around and drawing their weapons out, they ran, willing to attack.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted

They all found an enemy to fight against with.

Susan, with her arrows, not only using her bow but with her bare hands would shot at the foes of slash them to then shoot at them.

Caspian used his sword and a long blade, the Telmarine attack while Fayne and Peter fought similarly using nothing but their long swords.

Then, about fifty Telmarine archers formed on an upper level and pointed their crossbows at the Narnians below.

"Archers! Pick a target! Take aim!" One of them shouted

On the roof above the archers, Edmund noticed that one of them was pointing straight at Peter.

Just before he could shoot, Edmund slid down the tiles and knocked him over.

"Ed!" Peter cried out as he saw his brother being attacked but was relieved as Edmund ran into a room and locked the door, blocking that arrows which were being shot at him

Miraz walked out to the balcony to appreciate the battle which was being held at his own courtyard and smiled evilly at Peter as he saw him amongst the crowd of Telmarines and Narnians.

Peter looked up at the balcony with rage and decided to go after Miraz.

He fought his way through the soldiers and climbed several stairs but before he could get to the Lord Protector, a satyr made his way to the balcony as well with the intention of killing Miraz but as he raised his weapon, an arrow went through him, making him drop his curved sword.

Miraz looked behind him and saw Glozelle holding an empty crossbow.

The evil Telmarine smirked and approached to the satyr who was holding on to the stone banister of the balcony. He looked at him with disgust before pushing him off and making him fall strenuously to the ground several floors below.

Peter could only watch as his fellow Narnian fall helplessly.

"Get that gate closed" Miraz ordered Glozelle

* * *

Edmund had locked himself out at the same tower he had landed on and was able to see everything from above.  
It was a terrifying and blood-freezing sight.

* * *

At the gatehouse, while the mice had already gotten out, Trumpkin kept shooting arrows at the Telmarines in the courtyard from the window when a couple of soldiers burst in. The dwarf was able to shoot at one of them but the other one rushed to him and pushed him out the window, making him fall down onto the cold stone of the courtyard.

Fayne saw this and then noticed how the very same soldier cut the leverage which kept the gate open.

"Asterius!" She shouted

The minotaur noticed this too and ran as fast as he could to the gate and held it open above his head while Fayne fought her way to Trumpkin.

One of the centaurs strode to her aid and helped her put the injured dwarf on his back.

"Get him out of here!" She told the centaur and this obeyed, riding away and out of the castle

She then turned and looked at Peter who seemed overwhelmed and concerned. He looked at her and she nodded.

"Fall back!" He called his troops as he made his way downstairs

Caspian, hearing this rushed into the castle to get Doctor Cornelius.

"We need to retreat! Now!" Peter insisted followed by a cheetah which was covering his back. He then turned to Susan "Where's Fayne?" He had lost her out of sight

"I don't know!" His sister replied

"Go! Get her out of here!" He told Glenstorm pointing at Susan, trying to get her away from the danger "Back to the gate! Go!"

Glenstorm rode over to Susan and stopping for a second, offered his hand and helped her ride him and strode away, out of the castle, followed by several Narnians but before she left, she shouted at Peter "Caspian!"

"I'll find him!" Peter responded and rushed to some of his men "Go, get out! Retreat now! Go!"

* * *

In the tower, Edmund heard how two soldiers were trying to knock the door down but he had nowhere to go except falling.

The soldiers managed to open the door and pointed their swords at Edmund who looked over his shoulder and after giving them a slight smile, let himself fall into the void.

The Telmarines watched in shock as the boy disappeared and then looked down the ledge suddenly being pushed backwards by the fright of a flying creature (a griffon) going upwards carrying the boy on its back.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Caspian burst out of the stables riding a horse and next to him, also on a horse of his own, Doctor Cornelius.

Caspian also had another rider less horse next to him and made his way through the crowd, towards Peter.

On his way, he looked over at Miraz who glanced at him with superiority.

"Give the order" Miraz commanded Glozelle

"My men are still down there!" The general protested

"Do it!" The evil lord insisted snatching the crossbow from the general's hands and shooting yet another arrow at Asterius

"Peter!" Caspian called riding towards him, the professor riding out of the castle

Peter looked over and ran next to the horse which Caspian didn't stop due to the rush. The High King held the reins of the horse, kicked a soldier out of his way, jumped on the floor and finally got on the horse, still riding towards the gate which Asterius was still holding open, barely.

"Have you seen Fayne?" Caspian asked but Peter could only shake his head

Then, they looked forward and saw her ushering as many Narnians as she could out of the castle as she kept fighting against several Telmarine soldiers.

"Fayne!" Peter called and stretched out his arm to her without stopping

She took it as he pulled her and got on the horse behind Peter, holding on to his torso as tightly as she could.

They rode out of the gate, rushing next to Asterius who gave in right after Caspian, Peter and Fayne had made it out of there.

The mice were able to get out through the holes of the gate but almost half of their small army had been locked inside Miraz's castle.

Caspian was able to pass the bridge before the Telmarine soldiers started pulling it up but Peter stopped and both him and Fayne looked back at the now closed courtyard and stared at their doomed friends.

Peter looked over at Susan, Glenstorm and Caspian before turning slightly to Fayne whose eyes had filled with tears as they heard the condemned Narnians shout "Go, our brothers! Leave us! Save yourselves! In the name of Aslan!"

She leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and closed her eyes with grief.

"Peter, the bridge!" Caspian called making Peter and Fayne realize that the bridge was being lifted

"Hold on" He told Fayne who nodded and pressed her body closer to his

He kicked the horse's sides and the animal ran as fast as his long legs allowed him and then, he jumped over the closing bridge, landing securely on the other side.

Peter and Fayne looked back one last time before following the others down the stone bridge and out of the Telmarines' reach.

Edmund flew over the castle one last time and saw how their men, their friends had been slain by the enemy without mercy.

Not only did he feel their blood in his hands but also the failure of their quest.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: we agree with you on this one***  
***Angie: see? I have my reasons for saying it!***

**Well, first of all I want to apologize for so many "cuts" in the scenes but it's just how it happens... A MILLION THINGS AT ONCE! *runs in circles screaming hysterically*  
****I also want to let you know that I'm working right now (literally, as we speak) on the last chapter of this story... bittersweet moment... :(.**  
**Which brings me to the last point of this message: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE THIS EFFING CHAPTER! So many descriptions and events happening at the same time! But, like I said, since I'm already writing the last chapter, I have to say this chapter was nothing compared with one of the last ones so I hope you can forgive me for this horrible writing of which I'm not all so proud of but... hey... if you guys like it, I'm more than pleased :D**

**Soooooo... after my not-so-articulated speech, I thank you once more and keep the R&Ring coming!**

**See you soon!**  
**xoxo**


	9. 8 The Fight, The Witch & Open Scars

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm crying, people! This story has reduced me to tears... I've just finished it... like... completely... it's over... kaput!  
Of course, you won't get to see the end of it until a few more chapters so, keep reading, keep reviewing and keep having fun because that's what all of this is for!  
Thanks for your ongoing support and lovely comments and now...  
****  
ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT –**** The Fight, The Witch & Open Scars**

Back at the How, Lucy, who was leaning against the Stone Table, fidgeting her cordial in her hands heard noises coming from outside the tunnel.

Putting the flask back in its place, she rushed out of the ancient place, onto the valley as did many of the Narnians who had stayed.

She saw Peter and Caspian walking towards the entrance followed closely by Fayne and Susan and the rest of the fraction of the army they had got left.

Noticing the defeated look on their faces, she ventured asking "What happened?"

"Ask him" Peter replied coldly looking at Caspian who stopped on his tracks by hearing this

"Me?" He questioned offended

"Peter" Susan tried to simmer things down while Fayne also stopped and looked at Peter with shocked eyes

"You could've called it off. There was still time" Caspian responded

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you" Peter snapped back "If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive"

"And if we had stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!" The prince exclaimed

"You called us, remember?" The High King said

"My first mistake"

"Caspian!" Fayne called, not believing what he had just said

"No…" Peter continued ignoring Fayne's voice "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people" He said giving his back at Caspian and starting walking away

"Hey!" Caspian shouted, stopping Peter "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia"

"No…" Peter said and approached to him "You invaded Narnia" With this, Caspian brushed past Peter and tried to leave but Peter continued "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" The prince continued to walk until Peter yelled at him "You, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you!"

This last thing Peter said offended Caspian so deeply he felt his blood boil and drawing his sword out, pointed it at Peter who had done the same.

Fayne rushed to stand between them, stopping them from start fighting.

"Enough!" She shouted at them

"Stop it!" Edmund called walking to them with an unconscious Trumpkin in his arms

Lucy saw this and rushed to the dwarf's side. She kneeled down and poured a drop of her cordial into his mouth. After waiting for a few seconds, the dwarf gasped for air and looked around confused.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarine soldiers will be here soon enough" He said being his old usual self, making Lucy, Edmund and Susan smile in relief and then he told Lucy "Thank you… my dear little friend"

Caspian looked down at Fayne and after sheathing his sword, strode into the How, followed by no other than Nikabrik.

Fayne stared at Peter with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Fayne, I…" He tried to say before she ran away into the How

He shook his head and put his sword away; then Susan, Lucy and Edmund followed him inside.

Fayne didn't want to see anybody and Caspian and Peter were at the bottom of her list right now.

She was tired of Caspian trying to provoke Peter and she was tired of Peter trying to be someone he was not and now, he had wished that the Telmarines had never come to Narnia and that included not only Caspian but her as well.

For many minutes she walked further into the How until she found an empty small chamber in which she hoped to find some peace by being on her own.

* * *

As all of this happened at the How, in Miraz's castle, as the last log was set upon the bridge to grant safe the safe passage of the Telmarine troops to the Narnians' hiding place, Miraz was being named King of Narnia.

He sat on the throne and smiled proudly as the crown of Narnia was being set upon his head by no other than lord Sopespian himself.

"Beruna pledges its troops" One lord said

"Galma pledges its troops" Another followed

"Tashbaan pledges its troops" A third one called

"Ettinmoor pledges its troops" Some other echoed

They all sword allegiance to their ruthless king without hesitation.

As Miraz stepped onto the balcony accompanied by a not-so-sure Prunaprismia, the crown below cheered and applauded to their newly appointed ruler.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

This meant that he had now the power and authority to order a real and complete attack on Narnia.

* * *

In the meantime, Caspian, who had been wandering around the How as well stopped at the hallway in which the paintings of the Kings and Queens of Old were.

He stared at Peter's drawing with frustration and then his eyes shifted towards Susan's drawing.

She had been incredibly supportive of his position, even more than Fayne herself.

Fayne seemed to defend Peter and his thoughts more than she ought to and he felt a little betrayed at this, to say the least.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik asked breaking the peace of the place and then continued as Caspian stared at him not really understanding what the black dwarf said "Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead and those who aren't will be soon enough"

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian questioned irritated

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you" Nikabrik mysteriously said and started walking towards the Stone Chamber. Caspian followed intrigued "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for nearly one hundred years"

Caspian looked around the chamber as a strange noise began to draw closer and he quickly put his hand over the hilt of his sword, ready to attack, unsheathing it.

"Who's there?" He asked suspiciously

A heavy breathing came from the shadows and a coarse, grave voice spoke "I am hunger" The voice growled walking forward "I am thirst"

It was then when Caspian realized it was a wolf; a wolf walking on his two back legs.

"I can fast a hundred years" The beast continued "And not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze"

Another creature appeared also walking forward from under the shadows; a female looking beast with the face of a meat-eating bird.

"I can drink a river of blood and not burst" The wolf proceeded as Caspian looked back at Nikabrik completely frightened but the dwarf smiled and nodded reassuringly "Show me… you enemies!"

The two creatures which, up until that moment had been cloaked and hooded, took of their capes, the wolf much more fiercely than the hag, making Caspian jump startled.

"What you hate, so will we" The hag intervened "No one hates better than us" She dared to brag

"And you can… guarantee… Miraz's death?" Caspian dared to ask

"And more…" The hag said taking a bow and Caspian put his sword away

The bird-looking hag, with her squeaky hoarse voice then said "Let the circle be drawn" She put her hand down and with one finger started drawing something onto the dirt and chanting something in an incomprehensible language

This made Caspian utterly nervous but didn't stop her or the other two as they walked around him as part of the ritual.

He couldn't help to feel intimidated but it was too late to go back.

Then, the three of them stopped moving around, once the hag had gotten to the square arch that rose behind the cracked table. From her cloak, she took some sort of crystal sceptre, lifted up above her head and after yelling some unintelligible words she nailed it violently on the ground before her, between Caspian and the archway.

Suddenly, as if coming from the sceptre, ice started covering the arch, forming a solid ice wall until the other side could not be seen.

Caspian looked into the ice wall and saw the figure of a woman towering menacingly over him as Nikabrik bowed before his queen.

"Wait… this isn't what I wanted" He said nervously giving a few steps back but the wolf stopped him and held his hand out

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me" The White Witch's image said as the wolf pulled a rusty dagger out "Then I am yours… my king"

The hag took the dagger and dove the blade deep into Caspian's stretched hand.

"No!" He shouted without use

The wolf forced him forward as the Witch also stretched her hand out of the ice and looked at him longingly.

Suddenly, the wolf didn't have to force Caspian anymore for he seemed to be under some sort of spell and voluntarily started moving forward offering his hand and his blood to the White Witch.

Then, out of nowhere, Fayne rushed into the chamber, waving her sword, prepared to attack the hag, the wolf and even Nikabrik.

The wolf threw himself at her and she managed to cut him but it wasn't enough and the beast was way much stronger than she was. He hit her in the stomach and threw her across the chamber, making her crash against one of the stone columns, almost unconscious.

"Caspian" She managed to say

As if they had heard everything, Edmund, Trumpkin and Peter entered the chamber, followed by Lucy.

Edmund charged against the fierce wolf while Peter attacked the cunning hag.

Trumpkin was left with Nikabrik who had drawn his sword out and was ready to fight against the man he had once called a friend.

They fought until Nikabrik managed to submit Trumpkin and to hit him to the ground but before the black dwarf could give his definite blow, Lucy arrived and grabbed his hand, stopping him from hurting Trumpkin but Nikabrik was more experienced and he twisted Lucy's arm making her scream in pain.

She fell to the ground and Nikabrik, who had taken Lucy's dagger, was menacingly approaching to her until Trumpkin nailed his sword through Nikabrik's body, killing him instantly. Trumpkin nodded at Lucy while the young girl smiled gratefully.

Meanwhile, Edmund struggled against the strong wolf, slashing him several times without really hurting him until he slashed him across the head and finally slain the beast.

The hag had made Peter lose his sword but he managed to throw her over a rock, leaving her completely helpless and unconscious.

The Witch, noticing this, urged Caspian to move faster as his hand was only an inch away from hers "Come on. Come" She insisted

But then, Peter tackled Caspian who shook his head trying to regain his senses and the king faced his past enemy, pointing his sword at her.

"Get away from him!" He shouted at the evil woman

"Peter, dear" She softly and caringly said "I've missed you. Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone"

For a moment, Peter lowered his sword and listened to her. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he couldn't do this on his own after all.

The Witch smiled, feeling the triumph coming near.

Edmund had rushed to Fayne and kneeled beside her "Fayne… Fayne" He called, making her open her eyes

She looked at Edmund for a moment and then looked behind him, at the tall ice wall with the Witch trying to convince Peter to free her "Edmund" She told him, making him look at the same direction and run to it

Then, as Caspian stood up and as Peter continued to behave strangely, listening to the Witch, a crack appeared across the ice wall and the Witch's face morphed into an alarmed one.

The ice began to crack even more and the Witch screamed in despair as the wall shattered into a thousand pieces revealing that it had been Edmund who had destroyed it from behind.

Caspian and Peter stared at the young king surprised as the latter told Peter "I know, you had it sorted"

Without really knowing what to say, the Prince and the High King looked at each other as Susan rushed into the hall and gave them both disappointing looks.

"Fayne!" Caspian said looking over at where Lucy and Trumpkin were and rushing to them "What happened?"

"She tried to help you, boy" Trumpkin said before standing up and walking away

"Are you alright, Fayne?" The prince asked

"Yes… I am" Fayne replied standing up with the help of Lucy and gave Peter and Caspian a much harsher look than what Susan had given them

As she started walking out, she heard Caspian calling after her and rushing to her "Fayne!"

"What?" She replied rolling her eyes

"I'm sorry" He told her and she smiled slightly

"Don't be. You should get those wounds looked at" She said looking over at his bleeding hand and at the wound Prunaprismia's arrow had caused

"I'll do it" Susan said walking to them

"Thanks" Fayne said and smiled at them both as they walked out of the hall and then looked over at Peter who was staring at her. She said nothing and left the room

"You hurt her" Lucy said, standing next to Peter who was now looking at the carved image of Aslan

"I know. And I fear she will not forgive me" Peter replied

"I think she will"

* * *

As they said this, Edmund had followed Fayne out of the How, to a nearby tree.

He saw her sitting down under it and embrace her legs against her chest, digging her face in her arms.

"Hey" He said approaching to her but she didn't look up at him "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure… why not?" She said, lifting her head up

"You did a great job back at the castle" He commented casually

"Thanks… so did you"

"Thanks…" He smiled awkwardly and then cleared his throat loudly "He didn't mean it, you know?"

"Yes, he did. People don't say things like that just because" Fayne said

"Peter sometimes does that… quite often, if you must know…"

"All the Telmarines, Miraz, Glozelle and even Caspian and myself are on Peter's way to be full king of Narnia again. He doesn't need us around, Edmund"

"That's not true. Even when Peter sometimes behaves like a little boy, he knows what his obligations are. You didn't see him but when he was king; he was the best of kings. He is a good man, Fayne and even when his mouth may appear faster than his head, he is thankful to have you and Caspian beside him. Especially you" Edmund explained

"You think so?"

"I know so"

Fayne smiled at Edmund and then leaned her head against the tree, letting the breeze take away all of her worries.

* * *

Inside the How, in one of the chambers, Susan was cleaning Caspian's wounds with hot water. They had decided not to use Lucy's cordial for there were bigger wounds to attend than his.

"Thank you… for doing this" He told her and made her blush

"You don't have to thank me…" She replied her eyes still fixed on the gash across his palm "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You and Fayne… are you…?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I… I've seen the way you look at her and…" Susan stopped and shook her head, looking away from him "I'm sorry, it is not my place to ask you this"

"No… it's alright" Caspian said and then sighed "I… I thought she was in love with me… and I fell in love with her… with time but now… I don't think she feels the same way about me anymore…"

"And you? Do you still feel that way?" She dared to ask looking at him in the eye

He looked into her deep light blue eyes and answered "I'm not sure"

* * *

Once his wounds had been looked after, Caspian thanked Susan and went to the high part above the entrance of the how. He sat on the edge and stared at the horizon, thinking about a million things.

He felt how Doctor Cornelius sat next to him and exhaled.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" He questioned his professor without turning to look at him

"My mother was a black dwarf from the Northern Mountains" The professor paused and Caspian turned to him surprised by his confession "I risked my life all these years so that one day… you might be a better king than those before you"

"Then I have failed you" Caspian said lowering his head

"Everything I told you… everything I didn't… it was only because I believe in you. You have the chance of becoming the most noble contradiction in history, as does Fayne…" He paused to look over at the valley in front of them and continued "The Telmarines who saved Narnia"

* * *

Peter, who had stayed in the Stone Chamber sat on the cracked table and stared thoughtfully at Aslan's carving.

The fire in the room had melted the pieces of ice away, making it look as if nothing had happened.

Lucy, who was still worried about her brother walked in and sat next to him.

"You're lucky, you know?" He told her without taking his eyes off the image

"What do you mean?" She asked

"To have seen him… I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof"

"Maybe we are the ones who need to prove ourselves to him" The girl said, taking his hand

But in that moment, Edmund rushed in, with a concerned look on his face.

"Pete… you better come quickly" He said

Peter glanced at Lucy and they both followed Edmund out of the hall, towards the high spot above the entrance where Caspian, Susan and Fayne were already waiting for them, looking beyond the valley, into the woods.

What they saw froze their blood.

Thousands of Telmarine soldiers along with some pretty scary war machines marched towards the How, along the valley, ready for war.

Miraz rode forward, wearing the armour of the king, letting them know who he was now.

Caspian and Peter exchanged looks before glancing at the others, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: yes... he sent his troops... horrible, horrible man***  
***Angie: couldn't agree more***

**Soooooo... just to let you know, I think many of your will like the following chapter for it will have some... interesting... things... so to speak so... like I always say... stick around!**

**See you soon!**  
**xoxo**


	10. 9 The Confession & Some Requests

**Goooooood day, my darlings!  
I'm not going to say much today since this chapter is... how to say it...? uhmm... interesting, perhaps?**

**Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you're gonna like it... *wiggles eyebrows***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE – The ****Confession & The Challenge**

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked outraged "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" He continued walking to Lucy

"It's our only chance" Peter justified

"And she won't be alone" Susan added

"Haven't enough of us died already?" The dwarf asked Lucy

"Nikabrik was my friend too" Trufflehunter said, sitting next to Edmund and Fayne "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't… and neither have I"

"For Aslan" Reepicheep said presenting his sword

"For Aslan" The Bulgy Bear echoed faithfully

"Then I'm going with you" Trumpkin told Lucy

"No, we need you here" She said placing a hand on his shoulder

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back" Peter said

"If I may…" Caspian started gaining the looks of everyone in the room as he looked over at Doctor Cornelius and then at Fayne before continuing "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer… but as king, he's subject to the traditions and expectations of his people…"

As Caspian said this, she lifted her head in acknowledgement and a concerned frown covered her forehead.

"There is one in particular that may buy us some time" The prince said

He explained how, in many past Telmarine wars, the king had fought in duel against the enemy king and whoever won would not only be the champion of the duel but the loser's army would have to surrender before him.

The problem with that was that in order for one of them to win, the other had to lose; die.

As commander of the Narnian army, Peter would be the challenger who would fight against Miraz and the mere thought of it made Fayne's blood freeze.

While Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Doctor Cornelius wrote the challenge on parchment and while Susan and Lucy got ready to go out looking for Aslan, Fayne paced up and down trying to decide whether to tell Peter what she thought or not.

After a while of hearing her footsteps, Peter decided to go to Fayne and see what was bothering her, apart from wanting to apologize to her.

"Fayne?" He asked, making her pacing stop

"Peter" She replied facing him

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. No… no, I'm not"

"What's bothering you?" Peter inquired walking a little closer to her

"You"

"Me?" He asked surprised

"No… I mean… well… not you… but… what you want to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"The challenge. You can't fight against Miraz" Fayne told him honestly

"Of course I can! What are you trying to say? That I am weak?" Peter questioned feeling insulted, yet again

"No! Of course not! I know you're not weak! I'm just… I fear for you…" She confessed looking down ashamed

"You fear for me?" He repeated

"Yes… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Even after what I said about Caspian and… the Telmarines and… you?" She nodded at his question "Why?"

"Because… because I care too much about you to lose you" Fayne said. Another confession

"You… you care about me?" Peter repeated

"Would you stop repeating everything I say?" She exclaimed exasperated

"Sorry… I just… I can't believe it…"

"Why not?"

"Well… because… you seem mad at me most of the time… as if I was a silly boy trying to be an adult"

"Well, you do sometimes act as a silly boy trying to be…"

But before she could finish the sentence, Peter silenced her with his lips, pressing them against hers.

Fayne widened her eyes in shock and even pushed him away and slapped him.

He placed his hand over his sore cheek but still stared at her and with an intense look he cornered her against the wall, pressed his body against hers and kissed her much more passionately than before.

This time, Fayne didn't fight it. She let herself be embraced and kissed as she surrounded Peter's neck with her arms as her hands occasionally ran through his hair.

"… an adult" She finished her prior sentence as they parted, panting slightly

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for everything I've done that has hurt you" He whispered against her mouth

"No… I am sorry… I push you to the edge until you can't keep it inside… I'm sorry…"

He didn't let her say anything else and kissed her again.

"Don't do it…" She suddenly said, placing her hands at both sides of his face

"What?"

"The duel… don't"

"I have to…" He said kissing the palm of her right hand

"You don't have to… we can fight them until Lucy and Susan find Aslan… you don't have to do this on your own" She begged

"If I don't try, everything we hold dear will be lost"

"I can't lose you… not now that I've found you"

"That's why I have to do it. If I don't fight against Miraz, you could die and so could the others…" He said and held her close, kissing her hair "I love you too much to let you die…"

"You… you what?" She asked looking up at him

"I love you" He said once more with security and she smiled widely

"I love you too… I've loved you since the first time you called me stubborn"

"I've loved you since the first time you called me a stuck up arse" He said making her laugh "Maybe the White Witch was right"

"About what?"

"I can't do this alone… but with you beside me, I can"

Unbeknownst to them, Caspian had witnessed and heard everything.

He had gone out of the chamber looking for Peter when he had heard the High King talking to Fayne. He had hid behind a wall and seen it all.

He didn't really know what to think. He remembered what Susan had asked him earlier, about his feelings for Fayne 'She doesn't love me anymore' he told himself,

'Maybe I should move on too'.

* * *

After a little while, Peter sent Edmund along with Glenstorm and Wimbleweather the Giant to let Miraz know of the challenge.

The three of them were carrying a plant as a sign of peace.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender" Glozelle told Miraz as the King looked out with his spyglass

"No… they are much too noble for that" Miraz said

At Miraz's 'tent', Edmund stood in front of the most important Telmarine lords while Glenstorm and Wimbleweather waited outside.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of The Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender" Edmund scrolled the parchment as he finished reading and faced Miraz

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Miraz started

"King" Edmund corrected

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked in shock

"It's King Edmund, actually… just king, though. Peter is the High King" Miraz shifted on his chair uncomfortably "I know… it's confusing"

"Why should we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz continued after glancing at Sopespian for a moment

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean… only a week ago, Narnians were extinct" Edmund objected

"And so you'll be again"

"Well, then you should have little to fear"

"Ha! This is not a matter of bravery, boy" Miraz said with a smile on his face

"So, you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age" The young king snapped back

Miraz suddenly lost his smile and leaned forward "I didn't say I refuse"

"You shall have our support, your majesty" One of the lords commented "Whatever your decision"

"Sire" Sopespian intervened "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz exclaimed standing up and unsheathing his sword menacingly, his pride wounded

"I was merely pointing out that his majesty is within his rights to refuse…" Sopespian continued but was, once more interrupted

"His majesty would never refuse" This time it was no other than Glozelle "He relishes on the chance to show the people the courage of their new king"

Miraz shot his general a deadly look but then turned his attention back to Edmund.

"You" The Telmarine king proceeded pointing his sword at Edmund "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen"

Edmund smiled slightly. Miraz had taken the bait.

* * *

Back in the How, Peter and Caspian walked into a different and smaller chamber discussing some things about the battle and the duel.

"This is not what I meant. I should be the one doing this" Caspian told Peter

"I think we've already tried that" Peter replied more to himself than to Caspian but the prince did hear him and they both stopped. The High King sighed and putting a hand on Caspian's shoulder, encouraged him to keep walking as he continued "Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines you have to be the one who brings it"

"I cannot if you won't let me"

"Not like this" Peter replied "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands…"

"What about your own future?" Caspian asked as both of them halted

"I was thinking about a career in medicine" Peter replied sarcastically, giving his back at Caspian

The High King looked down at the stone-improvised table which lied in front of him.

Trumpkin was preparing his armour as Reepicheep and the Bulgy Bear watched in silence.

The dwarf handed Peter his helmet and he took it and stared at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Your highness…" The Bulgy Bear started, making Peter look up at him

"Yes?" He asked softly

"I'm a bear… I… err…"

"And a fine one, I'm sure" Peter said half smiling

"B-b-begging your pardon… but… tradition holds that you pick your marshals" The bear indicated

"He's right… you need to choose your seconds" Caspian agreed, leaning against the nearest wall as Peter passed his hands over his armour

"Don't choose him" Trumpkin said looking at the Bulgy Bear "He'll fall asleep and suck at his paws"

"Sire, my life is forever at your command but… I had thought I might represent you on this challenge" Reepicheep suggested chivalrously making Trumpkin chuckle

"As you know, my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. It wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could menace to dilute his courage" Peter explained quite philosophically

"Of course…" Reepicheep said "Your majesty is the mirror of honour" Peter couldn't help to laugh slightly at this "That is exactly what I was thinking"

Peter then turned back to the Telmarine prince "Caspian… call Glenstorm. I want him, Ed and…"

"Please…" The Bulgy Bear cut in once more "Your majesty"

"It is your right… and my honour. But you must remember not to suck your paws" Peter said quite seriously but with a hint of amusement

Trumpkin looked over at the bear who was, indeed, sucking his paws and groaned "Oh, he's doing it right now!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked the bear, more seriously this time, carrying his shield

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian asked, vanishing all sense of fun out of the conversation and making Peter look at him with insecurity

Reepicheep, Trumpkin and the Bulgy Bear exited the room and left Peter and Caspian alone.

"What about Fayne?" The prince asked after a while. This definitely earned him the High King's attention

"What about her?"

"She loves you… and I know you love her too"

Peter didn't even dare to ask how he knew for he had just confessed his true feelings to Fayne and, honestly, he didn't want to get into yet another fight with Caspian over his eavesdropping "I do"

"You are not sure whether you're going to make it or not, Peter. You can't do this to her"

"I've already discussed it with her"

"Let me do it" Caspian insisted "Let me be the one to fight against Miraz"

"No, Caspian. Like I said before, if anything happens to me, you will be the one to lead the Narnians"

"I thought you had said I had no more right to do that than Miraz…"

"I was wrong" Peter accepted and looked beyond the walls of the chamber "Caspian, if I don't make it I need to know you will do everything in your power to make Susan, Lucy and Fayne safe. I know Edmund will help you… I just… I need to know they will be alright"

"Fayne won't accept it" Caspian said

"I know" Peter chuckled remembering how obstinate Fayne could be "But I need to know she will be safe and that her future will be untouched"

In that moment, Caspian could see nothing but sincerity in Peter's eyes. He truly loved Fayne and he was willing to do anything within his power to keep her safe.

* * *

Forty minutes later, after Edmund had returned from the Telmarine encampment, Susan and Lucy were more than ready to start their journey into the forest in their search for Aslan.

"Take care, Lucy, please" Fayne told the young queen and she put a grey cloak around her shoulders

"I will, Fayne. Susan will be with me and so will Aslan" Fayne smiled at Lucy's reply "Fayne… don't let anything bad happen to Peter"

"I won't, Lucy. I promise… I fulfilled my last promise, didn't I?"

Lucy nodded and after hugging Fayne, she approached to the horse Caspian was holding for her and for Susan.

Susan walked to Fayne and also hugged her before following Lucy.

Fayne glanced at Caspian and after nodding at him, she walked back to the chamber where Peter and the others were.

"Destrier has always served me well. You're in good hands" Caspian told Susan and Lucy as he fixed Susan's foot on the sides of the horse

"Or hooves" Lucy joked making Caspian smile at her

The prince then looked back at Susan. He looked at her like he hadn't done before. He looked at her the way he had seen Peter look at Fayne and that made him utterly nervous.

"Good luck" He softly told her

"Thanks" She replied dryly and trying not to lock eyes with him

For the past three days, she had started to feel irrevocably attracted to the Telmarine prince but she didn't feel she could take her guard off just yet, and even less because of Caspian's feelings towards Fayne.

Caspian felt a little taken aback by her reaction and looked down.

"Look" He said taking something out of his pocket "Maybe it is time you had this back"

It was Susan's horn. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at Caspian.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again" She replied

Was she flirting with him?

Caspian widened his eyes and smiled, putting the horn back into his pocket as Susan and Lucy rode away.

"You might need to call me again?" Caspian heard Lucy repeat amused

"Oh, shut up!" Susan scolded

He couldn't help to laugh at the idea of the Queen flirting with him.

Maybe she liked him too.

* * *

Meanwhile, as she walked back to the centre of the How, Fayne walked by one of the chambers and heard Peter's and Edmund's voices.

"How did he look?" Peter asked Edmund. He meant Miraz

"He looked… well, at first he seemed amused but then… he looked pretty scared, to tell you the truth" Edmund responded as he helped his older brother to put his armour on

"Then Caspian and Fayne were right…"

"And you?" Edmund questioned

"Me?"

"How are you?"

"I'm… good…"

"You don't sound convinced"

"I am… I just… I concerned. Yesterday, Fayne asked a question I haven't wanted to answer but now I think I should been asking it myself" Peter said. Edmund waited for him to continue "What happens if we fail? What happens if I fail today?"

Edmund just looked at his brother in the eye, not able to give him a comforting answer.

"You will not fail" Fayne said, suddenly walking in

"Fayne…" Peter murmured

"I… I'm going to get ready as well" Edmund excused himself and left the chamber but not without giving Fayne a little smile on his way out

She walked up to Peter and took on Edmund's job, assisting Peter with his armour.

Pulling the straps, placing the armour pieces on the right places, she walked around him, her hands never leaving his body and her mouth never uttering a word.

After some minutes, as she passed in front of him, he took her hands and made her look at him.

"What happens if I fail?" He asked again softly leaning his forehead against hers

"You will not fail" She repeated

"Look, Fayne…" He started, looking deeply into her eyes "If Miraz… if he wins the duel, I want you to…"

But she didn't let him say anything. She placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't say it"

"I have to" Peter replied removing her hand from his mouth but keeping it in his "There's a chance… I may die today. If Miraz kills me, I want you to take Lucy away with you. I know Susan and Edmund can take care of themselves but I need to know you'll be safe. I need to know that, whatever happens to me, you'll survive"

"You are not going to die, Peter" Fayne said sternly "And whatever happens, I'm not leaving Narnia unprotected. I will make sure Lucy is safe but I will not give up on Narnia, you hear me?" She softly caressed his cheek, making him close his eyes "And I will not give up on you"

Neither of them could smile. They just looked deep into each other's eyes and then shared a tender, yet passionate kiss, sealing their words.

"Ahem…" Edmund interrupted making them both look over at him "Peter, it's time"

Peter nodded and after kissing Fayne's hands, they followed Edmund out of the chamber willing to face whatever was to come.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz!**

***readers: we seriously doubt that was the highlight of the chapter***  
***Angie: I have to agree... THEYT FINALLY KISSED!***  
***readers: WE KNOW!***

**I can't say much about anything after that, to be honest... I was dying to write this chapter so... just... read it and re-read it and... dream about it, will you? ;]**

**See you soon!**  
**xoxoxo**


	11. 10 The Duel, The Ride & The Defeat

**Hello, my darlings!  
Sorry I was away for a couple of days but I was busy since yesterday we celebrated my dad's birthday :D**

**I don't have much to say for the moment... just... you know...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN – The Duel, The Ride & The Defeat**

The sound was deafening. Each step Peter took became more difficult than the last one. The only thing that kept him grounded was Edmund's support on his right side and Fayne's presence on his left side. Peter carried his shield while Edmund held his sword for him as Fayne held his helmet.

The small Narnian population stood proudly at each side of the How's tunnel while most of their archers occupied the zone above the How's entrance.

Both the Narnian and Telmarine crowds roared in support to their lieges as they walked forward to the centre of the stone ruins, where Peter and Fayne had fought a few days before.

Glenstorm nodded at his King as he walked past him and then turned with his sword in hand, prepared for whatever was to come.

Miraz sat on a chair Glozelle had set up for him at his side of the match ring, watching the young kings and Fayne approaching to him.

"If it should appear to be going poorly…" Miraz told Glozelle glancing at the crossbow the general held in his hands

"Understood, your majesty" Glozelle replied as the Telmarine king stood up, fixing his gloves

On their side, Peter turned to face Fayne who couldn't take her eyes off Miraz.

"Hey…" He called her softly, making her look at him "Don't mind him… I need you to be focused on one thing and one thing only…"

"And what is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Me" He replied slyly making her laugh

"Stuck up arse" Fayne said wholeheartedly, her hand reaching up to touch his face

"Even now… and I love you more than ever"

Peter leaned his forehead against hers and sighed as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you" She answered and then gave a step back, looking up at him "Now go and kick that Telmarine ass of his"

He smiled and after hugging her and putting on his helmet, he turned to Edmund who looked much more worried than Fayne.

Peter nodded at his brother and unsheathed his sword making the Narnians cheer for their King.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive…" Miraz told lord Sopespian as he also took his helmet and put it on

He too drew his sword out and started walking to encounter with Peter at the centre.

Peter walked and took his place and looked fiercely at Miraz.

"There is still time to surrender" Miraz's voice came from behind his mask of war as they started walking slowly in circles

"Well, feel free" Peter snapped back confidently

"How many more must die for the throne?" The Telmarine asked

"Just one" Peter said as he pulled the visor of his helmet down, covering his face

Then, with one quick motion, Peter ran up one of the stones around them and jumped down, striking Miraz's shield forcefully with his sword.

The duel had begun.

Each hit they took was relentless, to the death. Peter was younger and definitely much stronger but Miraz was experienced and skilled and all of these qualities showed themselves throughout the duel.

At one point, Miraz hit Peter in the head with his shield, making him stumble backwards but Peter didn't fall; he wouldn't fall.

* * *

As all of these happened, Susan and Lucy rode out of the How through the back side of the edification.

For the first two minutes, everything seemed perfect as Destrier rode like a thunder amongst the trees but then, on the ground risings above them, six Telmarine soldiers rode behind them, at their same speed.

"They've seen us!" Lucy warned Susan

"Ride!" One of the soldiers shouted

Susan looked back, recognizing the enemy and a few yards further, halted the horse and got off.

"Take the reins"

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked confused

"I'm sorry, Lu. It seems as if you're going alone after all"

Saying nothing more, Susan slapped the horse's rear making it run away.

As the animal did this, the Gentle Queen pulled her bow out and loaded one of her red-feathered arrows onto it, aiming at the enemy.

She looked back at Lucy one last time and gave her a small reassuringly smile as the girl rode away.

Bravely, Susan looked beyond the trees and saw how the soldiers approached more and more with each second.

With confidence, she shot her first arrow and knocked the first of the riders down. Without losing any second, she reloaded her bow and shot again and again and again.

One of the riders ran by and went after Lucy but as Susan tried to reload her bow once more, the last of the Telmarines sped up and knocked her down with the horse.

He approached to him as she tried to stand up and pointed his sword at her, ready to charge.

She had no way out but at least, she thought, Lucy would make it safely to Aslan.

Then, out of nowhere and stopping the Telmarine soldier from kill her, Caspian rode to him and shoved his sword into the man's chest, saving Susan.

She looked up at him in awe as he stopped his horse in front of her and offered his hand to help her up onto the animal.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" He asked with a smile on his face as she got behind him and then rode back to the How

* * *

Back at the ruins in the valley, the duel continued.

Peter was clearly overcoming Miraz but the Telmarine king was a tricky man and was resolved to win no matter what.

He tried to hit Peter on the face again but the young man dodged the strike and spun on his heels, hitting Miraz's armour-covered back, making him cringe with pain.

As Miraz attacked again, Peter bent down, avoiding the blade and hitting him once more only this time in the chest.

Edmund smiled and looked over at Fayne who didn't seem as calm as she had just moments before but as he looked over at Glenstorm, he saw the centaur smiling also at their King's superiority.

But then, Miraz caught Peter unprepared and hit him on the face, making him lose his helmet and giving him a nasty bruise on the side of his face.

The usurper then tried to slash Peter's neck but the latter leaned his head backwards just in time to avoid it but also making his chain hood fall down.

As Miraz tried to strike again, Peter bent down on one knee and slashed Miraz's thigh open, making it bleed immediately making him stumble on his feet.

The Telmarine king looked over at Glozelle as if questioning him for not taking action but the general limited himself to smile ever-so-slightly and to tilt his head.

He looked back at Peter and saw the High King growling fiercely at him, daring him to attack him again.

And so he did only this time, he attacked downwards, while Peter went for the upper part of his opponent's body.

This made Peter fall and roll on the ground several feet until he got back on his feet.

He then attacked Miraz once more, hitting his Telmarine shield but the usurper kicked him on the legs and made him fall on his back with his arms extended.

Miraz took advantage of this and stepped on Peter's shield, making the latter's arm twist into a very odd angle and damaging it gravely.

Fayne closed her eyes momentarily and felt her shoulders shrug involuntarily at Peter's agony. She then looked over at Edmund who looked even more concerned than before as the Bulgy Bear cringed watching his King suffering.

Peter groaned in pain but stroke at Miraz's sword making him withdraw and as Miraz removed his feet from his shield, he rolled away from him as the other kept waving his sword at him. He rolled until he had no more space to continue and then decided to roll to the other side, towards Miraz, tackling him.

As Peter stood up, a horse could be heard approaching and they all could see Caspian and Susan riding towards them.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz asked venomously but still sounding exhausted

"Five minutes?" Peter requested, breathing heavily

"Three" The other replied and limped away to his side

Peter nodded and then frowned in pain as he walked back to where the others stood as the rest of the Narnians kept quiet, looking worriedly at their injured king.

Fayne rushed to his side and helped him putting an arm around his waist, giving him some support while Edmund went to retrieve his helmet.

"Lucy?" He asked fearing the worst as Susan and Caspian approached

"She got through… with a little help" Susan replied looking over at Caspian

"Thanks" Peter sincerely told the prince

"Well, you were busy" Caspian answered receiving a smile from Fayne

At the other side of the circle, Miraz looked at Glozelle with fire in his eyes and threw his helmet to the ground.

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!" He shouted infuriated

Glozelle looked down as the king sat down feeling quite exhausted.

"You better get up there just in case" Peter told Susan looking over at their archers "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word"

Susan approached to her brother and hugged him with some sadness but Peter couldn't help to groan once more at the ache in his arm.

"Sorry" Susan apologized

"It's alright"

"Be careful" She said and after that, she rushed to take her place next to Trumpkin over the How's entrance

Edmund looked back and noticed the concerned and insecure faces their army were wearing and told Peter "Keep smiling"

All of them looked over at the Narnians but the only one who was brave enough to smile at them as he raised his sword in the air was Peter and although Edmund tried, his smile looked more like a grimace than any sign of happiness. Caspian and Fayne could not but the crowd behind them cheered with hope.

"Come on, Peter" Fayne said as Edmund placed a small stool on the ground for his brother to sit

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked both Sopespian and Glozelle

"Young" Lord Sopespian replied presumptuously

"But his majesty is doing extremely well…" Glozelle intervened and made Miraz cringe as he tied a bandage around his wound tighter than the king would have liked "For his age…"

Miraz looked over at Peter and felt, for the first time, insecure.

Caspian took Peter's shield from his arm causing him to wince and groan once more.

Edmund approached to take a look at the injury.

"I think it's dislocated" Peter told his brother and then looked at Fayne who was now talking with Caspian "What do you think happens back home… if you die here?" His younger brother looked down at him in shock not really knowing what to say "You know you've always been there and I've never really… argh!"

He couldn't finish his so-called speech as Edmund repositioned his arm into the right place.

"Save it for later" Edmund told him reassuringly

"What happened, Caspian?" Fayne questioned as Edmund fixed Peter's arm

"Some soldiers went after Susan and Lucy…"

"And you happened to be nearby?" She asked with incredulity

"No… I… I decided to follow them…" Caspian admitted and saw how Fayne raised a brow at him "I just felt like… something was not right… and I was right, right?"

Fayne chuckled slightly and nodded "Right" But then she lost her smile as she heard Peter shriek in pain "He'll make it… won't he?"

As she looked over at Caspian, he stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.

They all knew their odds were fifty-fifty but still they knew they had to stay strong, for Peter and for Narnia.

She approached to Peter and noticed the huge bruise that had started to show where Miraz's had hit him with his shield.

"It's nothing" Peter said bravely

"Sure…" Fayne replied narrowing her eyes "You arm?"

"Better. Ed fixed it"

"Good"

"Fayne, would you do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Go back into the How"

"What?"

"Go back. Stay there until this is over"

"I am not leaving your side and don't you dare say I distract you because I know I don't"

Peter pursed his lips trying to hold back a chuckle "Alright but in case anything came to pass…"

"I'll still be here and fight against them, just like you"

"Goodness, woman! Can't you just do as you're told?" Peter exclaimed more diverted than annoyed

She just shook her head still smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek before he turned around to face Miraz once more.

As Fayne gave a step back, Peter took his shield and his sword and Edmund offered him his helmet but he shook his head, feeling it would just be on his way.

Miraz stood up and walked towards the centre of the ruins as did Peter.

The Telmarine king, as Peter had refused to put on his helmet, trying to look as courageous as the teenager in front of him.

The fight started again and it seemed to be much fiercer than the first part.

Miraz was enraged at the ridicule he had felt by getting hurt by a kid and his strikes were so much harder than before. He used his shield several times to hit Peter's and corner him so that he could then attack him with his sword but Peter lifted his, blocking the Telmarine's hit.

But then, Miraz hit him once more with the shield, this time straight in the face but Peter recovered and stroked him with his sword, making him give a few steps back but when Peter intended to attack again, Miraz spun around and used his shield once more to hit Peter.

The High King was sent onto the nearest stone and crashed into it, falling to the ground and losing his shield but as Miraz approached, Peter moved his legs so that the usurper fell also.

Peter stood up and after hitting him two times he was able to grab hold of the hilt of Miraz's sword and managed to punch him twice in the face.

He then dropped Miraz's sword and as the latter protected himself with his shield and then he hit Peter so hard that he made him lose his own sword.

Miraz tried to hit him again with the shield but Peter but the High King held the shield and turned around towards Miraz's back, twisting the Telmarine's arm to his back and then he kicked him and made him fall on his knees.

Peter raised his arm, his hand as a fist threatening to finish with Miraz.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz begged as he crawled protecting himself with his arms

The High King hesitated. He was not like Miraz.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called as Fayne looked intensely at the scene in front of them

"Show no mercy!" Peter heard some Narnians yell

He glanced at Fayne but she didn't give any sign to him.

Peter lowered his arm and started to walk back to where the others were but, as Miraz looked at Sopespian and Glozelle, his eyes filled with hatred, picked his sword up, stood up and tried to attack Peter from behind.

"Look out!" Fayne shouted making him turn around

He dodged several hits from Miraz and then, he ducked, took his sword from the ground and bending on one knee, shoved it into Miraz's abdomen.

The Telmarine king stumbled backwards and fell, once more on his knees as Peter stood, towering above him, prepared to give the last strike.

A sepulchral silence covered the valley as Peter looked down at Miraz.

"What is it, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz challenged

"It's not mine to take" Peter snapped back

He gave a step back and offered his sword to Caspian who, after looking for a split second at Fayne, walked forward and took it.

Peter walked to take his place next to Fayne who held his hand softly.

The prince looked at Miraz menacingly and he raised the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong" Miraz said "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king"

With all his strength, Caspian waved the sword downwards as Miraz lowered his head accepting his fate. But the sword didn't meet flesh. It met a patch of grass that grew between the stone tiles.

Miraz looked up at his nephew in shock.

"Not one like you" Caspian said and stood straight "Keep your life but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom"

As he gave his back at his defeated uncle, the Narnians cheered at their prince for his superiority.

"Wouldn't have expected less of you" Fayne said hugging her best friend

But what was to happen next changed the feeling immediately.

Sopespian rushed to the aid of his king and helped him to his feet.

"I will deal with you when this is over" Miraz threatened him leaning on him

"It is over" Sopespian said and suddenly, he stabbed Miraz with an arrow but not any arrow. Susan's red-feathered arrow from Doctor Cornelius' study

Miraz widened his eyes in both pain and shock as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered out king!" Sopespian shouted at the army as he ran back to it after taking Miraz's sword

Everyone on the Narnians' side looked in shock at what had just happened.

Peter was right; the Telmarines had no intention of keeping their word.

War had begun.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Miraz... and evil Sopespian!**

***readers: no more evil Miraz, huh?***  
***Angie: nope... but a few more evil Sopespian in the future***

**By the way... just so you know, there are only 2 more chapters left... awwww, I know... :(**  
**It went by so fast... blu bli blu...**

**Anyways... keep enjoying it and reading... WHILE IT LASTS! Buaaaaaaaa!**

**Thank you so much again and I'll be seeing you soon!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	12. 11 Battle, The Reunion & A Little Help

**Hello, my darlings.  
Forgive the delay... I've been trying to upload up day long but my internet has been playing tricks on me... blu bli blu...**

**Anyways... here you have the second to last chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN –**** Battle, The Reunion & A Little Help**

"Be ready!" Peter shouted at everyone back at the How

Caspian then noticed a Telmarine soldier rushing towards Peter and Fayne, ready to attack "Peter!" He warned

Peter pushed Fayne slightly and ran forward, also attacking the soldier and cutting his head off.

"Go!" He instructed the Bulgy Bear as he rushed back into the How while Edmund and Fayne stood by his side

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" Glozelle called out as he rode back to the Telmarine army

A soldier waved a black flag instructing the ones controlling the catapults to shoot at the enemy, which they did. In less than two seconds big spherical rocks were being shot at the Narnian fortification.

The rocks landed very close to where Peter, Edmund and Fayne were and some others hit the ground surrounding the Narnian army.

"There's no way I can convince you to leave, is there?" Peter asked Fayne

"No way, no how" She replied with her sword in her hand, ready for anything

"Cavalry! Attack!" Glozelle commanded at the other side of the valley

The Telmarine cavalry started marching towards their enemy with no mercy.

Caspian, who was now riding his horse, watched them get closer and closer and then looked up at Susan and Trumpkin.

"Archers, get ready!" Susan instructed, loading her own bow as the others did the same

Peter looked back at Caspian and he, followed by Glenstorm, rushed back down the tunnel, into the How.

Inside, at the first chamber, the other half of the Narnian army waited for Caspian to arrive.

"Narnians, charge!" He yelled with a torch in his hand, leading them deep into the foundations of the How

The Narnians roared and ran behind him amongst the stone columns that maintained the ground above them firm.

Outside, at the ruins, Peter, Edmund and Fayne could hear a horn resounding deep within the earth beneath them and the High King knew it was time.

"One… Two…" He counted

"Three… Four…" Caspian did the same under them

"Five… Six…" Peter continued

"Take your aim!" Susan exclaimed at the top of the How as she and the other archers pointed their arrows towards the enemy

"Keep your ground!" Trumpkin added

"Eight… Nine…" Peter kept counting "Get ready!" He shouted

"NOW!" Caspian shouted

Wimbleweather, the Giant was the first to strike. With his big wooden club knocked one of the stone columns down and so did the others with their swords, axes and bludgeons to most of the columns, destroying the foundations of the ground above them

In the surface, as the Telmarine riders strode towards, they suddenly felt the ground beneath their horses' hooves quake and suddenly cracking open.

The horses, along with the riders fell hopelessly into the recently created trench.

"Now!" Susan instructed the archers and they obliged

Tenths of arrows flew across the sky and onto their targets: the fallen Telmarine riders.

Edmund's horse ran by him and he got on it without any complication while Peter and Fayne followed as the High King shouted "Go!"

The entire Narnian army ran forward to encounter with their enemies while Caspian kept riding beneath them.

A couple of fauns opened a secret trap door which would lead Caspian and the rest of the army out of the How and then, as they did so, they surrounded the outnumbered riders which kept trying to get out of the trench as Peter and the others began their attack on them.

"March!" Peter shouted once more

The Narnian army had obvious advantage over the Telmarine riders.

Peter killed several of them as Edmund rode in his horse and shot many with his crossbow and Fayne showed them that she was nothing like a damsel in distress.

Even Trufflehunter joined the fight tackling many of the soldiers as Reepicheep encountered one that was trying to climb his way out of the trench.

The soldier looked up at Reepicheep and said "You're… a… mouse"

"You people have no imagination" The mouse responded sounding insulted and with that, he slashed him with his sword

Fayne looked forward and saw Glozelle signalling the Telmarine troops to advance.

"Peter! Their troops!" She shouted a few yards away from him as she struggled with a soldier

Peter looked at her for a moment before looking beyond their battle; he then looked at Caspian who was raising his sword in the sky.

In that moment, several griffons flew forward carrying a dwarf each. The dwarves pointed their bows at the enemy and shot many of them.

But in their way, some of the griffons were knocked down by the attack of the catapults.

Remembering about the youngest of their queens, Fayne rushed over to Peter "Where's Lucy?" She asked him

He turned around and looked at Susan "Lucy?" He asked and after reading his lips, Susan shook her head

"Go back to the How, Fayne" He instructed

"But…"

"Just go!" She looked at him for a moment before nodding and rushing back to the tunnel "Back to the How!" Peter commanded his army

"Cut out their escape!" Sopespian ordered his soldiers as he noticed how the Narnians had begun to draw back

The soldier motioned some others to do so and, as the Narnian army rushed back into safety, they shot several rocks at the How.

Fayne followed one of the minotaurs, a faun and a satyr down the tunnel towards the entrance and Caspian and Peter were right behind them but as they reached for the entrance, one of the enemy's rocks hit the entrance's rock above them making it collapse.

"Fayne!" Peter and Caspian shouted in unison

Before she could be trapped and killed under the rubble, the minotaur pushed her back, away from the entrance; she landed a few feet away from Caspian and Peter.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked as they both rushed to help her

"Yes" She said getting up but to be honest, she was a little queasy for a rock had hit her on the head, making a thin thread of blood run down her temple. Then she looked up and saw how one of the rocks hit the wall behind Susan and the archers "Susan!"

"Brace yourselves!" The queen called out to her archers as the ground beneath them shook unstably

Suddenly, a rock hit closer to her and the floor she was standing on gave in, making her fall but Trumpkin rushed to her aid and held her hand, stopping her from falling.

He then swung her to one side until she landed safely on one of the collapsed rocks.

Peter, Caspian and Fayne sighed in relief but then turned around to face the approaching enemy once more.

Susan, Trumpkin and Edmund joined them and all six of them ran forward with their weapons at hand, ready to combat the Telmarines followed by the rest of the Narnians.

"Crush them all" Sopespian viciously commanded the Telmarine army

* * *

As all of this happened, in the depths of the forest, Lucy rode through the trees still being followed by the one Telmarine soldier Susan hadn't been able to get rid of.

She had no way out. If the soldier got to her everything they had fought for would be over.

But then, she began to lose heart, as a blurry figure, she saw some yards to her left, into the forest, an animal; a lion running at the same speed as her and the soldier's horses.

Suddenly, her horse halted abruptly and the lion was then in front of her. The horse got scared and after neighing and standing on his back legs, making Lucy fall onto the leaf covered ground, ran away.

Lucy looked up at the lion who, after looking back at her for a second, jumped forward roaring fiercely, attacking the soldier and bringing him down, killing him.

The young queen rushed to where the lion was and after analyzing it for a moment she smiled widely "Aslan!" She exclaimed rushing to him and tackling him as she hugged him. The Great Lion laughed with all his heart as he embraced the faithful girl with one of his gigantic, furry paws "I knew it was you" She continued, pulling back and sitting in front of him "The whole time, I knew it… but the others didn't believe me… well, just Fayne"

"But why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked and the girl's smile disappeared

"I'm sorry… I was too scared of coming alone" Lucy apologized "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why wouldn't you come roaring to save us like the last time?" She asked

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one" He replied and she recognized his words from her dream

"If I've come earlier… everyone who died… could I have stopped that?"

"We can never know what could've happened, Lucy" Aslan answered wisely "But what will happen is another matter entirely"

"Will you help?"

"Of course, as will you"

"Oh… I wish I was braver" Lucy said and Aslan laughed wholeheartedly

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness" He comforted, making her smile "Now…" He continued standing up "I believe you're friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

Then, with a mighty roar, the trees around them started to move their branches as if waking from a long sleep.

* * *

At the battlefield, after defeating yet another foe, Trumpkin didn't see another soldier coming to him and hitting him, making him lose his weapon and fall to the ground.

Caspian saw this and shot the dagger he was holding right into the soldier's chest, killing him instantly and saving Trumpkin who could do nothing but look at the prince thankfully.

Susan fought with nothing but her bow and arrows and Fayne, kicking one of the soldiers out of her way noticed how a Telmarine approached to Susan from behind.

"Susan, behind you!" Fayne shouted

The queen looked back just in time to stab her opponent with one of her arrows. She then looked back at Fayne and nodded appreciatively as they continued fighting.

On his side, Edmund saw how Reepicheep managed to slip away into the menacing crowd of Telmarines and attacked them from below as Glenstorm, followed by several fauns, satyrs and other centaurs jumped over the Telmarines' protection made by many shields and knocked them over.

Peter looked around frantically trying to find Fayne and when she saw her, she was lying on the ground, trying to reach for her sword as the soldier she was fighting against raised his sword, ready to finish her.

He ran as fast as he could and got there in time to dive his sword through the Telmarine's body, making him fall.

"Stubborn" He told Fayne as he pulled her up and they walked back into the battle

Susan saw from the distance how two soldiers were attacking Caspian and made him lose his sword, making him fall into the deep hole they had created before.

She felt as if all their hope was lost.

But inside the hole, Caspian tried to get up as a furious Telmarine soldier rushed towards him, raising a large spear above his head, willing to kill the Prince.

Caspian recognized him as Glozelle and apparently the general recognized him too for he could not bring himself to harm the young prince.

Just as he started lowering the spear, something surrounded his waist and pulled him upwards with a fierce strength, hitting him against the solid ground and dropping him afterwards, leaving him completely unconscious.

Caspian started to climb up and saw Peter and Fayne standing at the edge of the trench, the High King offering his hand in help.

The Telmarine prince looked around them in absolute wonderment.

The thing that had mysteriously wrapped around Glozelle's waist was nothing more than the roots of a tree.

About a dozen of very tall, leafy trees hovered above them, kicking and punching with either their roots or their thick branches any Telmarine soldier in their path.

Lord Sopespian watched this in shock as the Narnian army regrouped.

One of the catapults was shot and the rock hit one of the trees right in the trunk, knocking it down and provoking one of the other tree's rage.

This tree dug his roots deep into the earth and made them go right to the Telmarine side, where the catapults were, pulling one of them downwards until there was nothing left to it but little pieces.

Fayne couldn't help to feel in one of her many dreams about Narnia. This was the glory and power of Narnia and it made her feel nothing but respect and awe.

Peter noticed hers and Caspian's faced and as he held Fayne's hand, he looked over at Caspian saying "Lucy"

The Narnians cheered as the trees got rid of the catapults and as Peter drew his sword forward calling out "For Aslan!"

Everyone echoed his call and they all rushed forward, invigorated to end this war.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river" One of the Telmarine soldiers told Sopespian

"To Beruna! To the river!" Sopespian commanded riding his horse away from the valley followed by the remains of their army as one of his soldiers blew the retreat as the entire Narnian army followed them to the river

Once there, led by Sopespian, at their side of the bridge, they stopped at the sight of a young girl approaching to them from the other side of the wooden bridge.

It was Lucy and with courage, she drew her dagger out as the Narnians cornered the Telmarines at the river.

Fayne smiled as she saw a big lion, who she assumed to be Aslan join Lucy at the other side of the river. Aslan looked over at Lucy for a moment before looking back towards the army before them.

Sopespian, feeling insulted and infuriated raised his sword and rode forward and she cried out "Charge!" making his army follow him

Suddenly, Aslan roared once again and the Telmarine army stopped on its tracks as the water beneath them started to change.

As they looked to their right they could see a large wave rushing menacingly to them. Some of the water made a few soldiers fall down into the river as the wave halted right in front of them and took the shape of a giant man. The man nodded respectfully at Aslan who nodded back, greeting him.

The water man, who Fayne would later learn to be no other than the River God took the bridge in his huge hands and torn it apart, causing the fall of many soldiers.

He kept in his hands the part where Sopespian was, still on his horse and waving his sword at the fantastic creature.

"Come on… come on" Sopespian dared the god

The River God opened his mouth and, as the Telmarine lord screamed, he 'ate' him and the rest of the bridge, immediately turning back into the shape of the river.

"Close your mouth" Peter whispered with a laugh to Fayne as she continued to stare at the river in utter shock

She closed it and laughed with him as they all proceeded to cross the now shallow river by foot.

Trumpkin was making sure every Telmarine survivor would give up their sword as they made their way out of the river while the rest of the Narnian army gathered the survivors.

Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Peter and Fayne reached to the other side of the river and immediately kneeled before Aslan who watched them intensely.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan told them but only Peter, Edmund and Susan did so "All of you" He insisted and Caspian dared to look up

"I do not think I'm ready" The prince said

"Which is why I know you are" Aslan replied

Caspian locked eyes with The Great Lion before standing up and joining the Pevensies but Fayne remained on her knees.

"You must be Fayne" Aslan said, talking directly to her

"She is, Aslan" Lucy answered for her friend smiling widely

"Why have you not raised, Fayne?" The Lion asked

"I am no queen, sire" Fayne replied still looking down

"Not by title, perhaps but by heart, you are the worthiest to be called such" This made Fayne look up "Queen Lucy has told me of your undying faith in Narnia, no mattering the blood in your veins. Please, rise, Lady Fayne of Narnia"

She looked up at Peter who smiled reassuringly to her and offered his hand as she stood up.

Then, as they heard some sweet yet sad music approaching to them, they could see a caravan formed by Reepicheep's soldiers carrying the body of their leader.

He was not dead but had been fatally wounded during the battle.

They placed the improvised gurney down and Lucy rushed to the mouse's side, pouring one drop of her cordial into his tiny mouth.

He stopped breathing with difficulty and suddenly jumped to his feet, feeling reinvigorated.

"Thank you, your majesty" He told Lucy but he felt odd and his feet betrayed him, making him stumble backward and forward without control "Oh!" He exclaimed noticing Aslan's presence "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honour to be in your…" Before he could continue, he felt himself falling forward and then he realized what it was. His tail had been cut throughout the fight "I'm completely out of continence!" He said trying to cover his tailless rear "I must pledge your indulgence for appearing in such unseemly fashion" He told Aslan and then turned to Lucy "Uhmm… perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that" Lucy said apologetically

"You could have a go" He insisted but looked up as she heard Aslan laughing

"It becomes you well, little one" The Great Lion said

"All the same, Great King" Reepicheep continued "I regret that I must withdraw for his tail is the honour and glory of a mouse" He then drew his sword out and offered it to Aslan, kneeling down

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend" Aslan said

"Well… it's not just the honour! It is also great for balance and climbing and grabbing things"

Aslan looked over at Lucy who continued to smile at the mouse's speech.

"May it please his highness, we will not bare the shame to wear an honour denied to our chief" One of Reepicheep's soldiers said as all of them drew their swords out, held their tails and prepared themselves to cut them off

"Not for the sake of your dignity but for the love of your people" Aslan concluded with a laugh

Magically, Reepicheep's tail was restored and he jumped around trying to get a glimpse of it as his soldiers watched in awe and the humans laughed with them.

"Look!" Reepicheep exclaimed holding his new tail "Thank you! Thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always!" Aslan bowed his head "From this day forward it will serve as a remainder of my huge humility" The mouse stated, making Aslan laugh once more

"Now…" Aslan talked to Lucy "Where's this Dear Little Friend you've told me so much about?"

Everyone turned over to where Trumpkin was and, feeling the stares, he looked back.

He felt intimidated by so much attention and, leaving his post, he walked over to them and kneeled before Aslan, presenting his sword.

Then, without previous notice, Aslan roared at him and Trumpkin closed his eyes, feeling the freshness and glory of The Great Lion's breath.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked and all Trumpkin could do was smile slightly and nod

They all laughed and Aslan looked over at the Pevensies.

He noticed how Peter fingers brushed slightly against Fayne's and smiled at that.

After that, they all got ready to return to the castle from where the rule of Caspian X as the rightful King of Narnia was to begin.

* * *

**Uuuu... evil Sopespian!**

***readers: but now he's dead, as Miraz! YAY!***  
***Angie: I know! And Aslan is back! Don't you like it when everything works out in the end?* *Angie rubs hands viciously and thinks of the ending***

**Anywhoooooooooooo... Thanks yet again to all my readers and my reviewers... This has been so much more than just worthwhile... oh, wait... it's not over... at least not until the next chapter... so I'll just shut up for now...**

**Thank you so much and stay tunned for the unexpected end of this already known story ;)**

**See you soon!**  
**xoxoxo**


	13. 12 Goodbyes, The Gift & A Lamppost

**Hello, my darlings.**

**So... this is it... the last chapter... I hope you like it... I really can't say much right now so I'm gonna wait until the end of the chapter...  
Oh, but just... before you start reading, I would like to recommend watching and/or listening to this video just to set the "right" mood for the chapter... I just hate this song... it makes me cry every single time I listen to it (which means I actually love it LOL).  
"The Call" by Regina Spektor .com/watch?v=OAMSu1T47DU&feature=fvw**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE –**** Goodbyes, The Gift & A Lamppost**

They all went to the Castle and there, they tended to their wounds, washed themselves up and changed their clothes to get ready for Caspian's coronation.

Susan, Lucy and Fayne were in the same room as they got ready and as they chatted about irrelevant stuff such as their favourite colour on a dress and so on, Fayne thought it was a good moment to talk to Susan about something very important.

"Uhmm… Susan…" She started and Susan turned around from the mirror to face her "What… what do you feel… about Caspian?"

Lucy pursed her lips, holding back from laughing noticing how red Susan had suddenly gone.

The queen couldn't keep looking at Fayne and returned her sight to the full length mirror.

"Why… why do you ask?" She managed to say

"Because… I know he likes you"

"Has he said anything?"

"Mmm… no, not really, but I'm his best friend, remember? I think I still know a thing or two about him" Fayne smiled "I've seen the way he looks at you"

"And the way she looks at him" Lucy muttered giggling loud enough for the other two to hear

"Shut up, Lucy!" Susan snapped blushing an even deeper shade of red

"Oh, but she's right, Susan" Fayne continued "Perhaps you ought to talk with him about it…"

"He'd laugh at me"

"Seriously, Susan, it seemed as if you didn't know him at all! Caspian would never do that to anyone! And even less to someone he happens to have a crush on" With this, Fayne wiggled her eyes brows at her friend and walked to the door "Think about it" And then, she was gone from the room

"She's right, you know?" Lucy agreed, making Susan look at her "And he will be king in a matter of hours… that's good, isn't it?"

Susan couldn't help to laugh at her youngest sister's comment. But they were both right. She did like Caspian and maybe it was better if she faced her feelings and let him know about them.

* * *

Fayne smiled widely as she walked through the halls of the castle. The air felt different. Lighter. Happier.

Now, with Miraz and all of his supporters defeated, Narnia would finally have peace it had yearned for such a long time.

For a few minutes she wandered around until she stopped in front of Doctor Cornelius' study. She knocked a few times but got no answer so she decided to go on like she had done so many times before.

It looked just like the last time she had seen it a week before only that this time, something lying on top of one of the tables caught her attention: the picture of the Kings and Queens of Old.

She took it in her hands and smiled at the childish depiction of her friends.

As her eyes moved across the piece of parchment, she recognized Susan's horn as she held it high in the air and thought how that simple instrument had brought her so much happiness.

Immediately, her sight went straight to Peter. How she loved him!

It was absurd how fast he had made her fall in love with him with his personality, with his strength, with his heart.

And even though she knew they were both very young still, she had no doubt that he was and would always be the love of her life.

"Fayne?" Someone called from the door

"Hey" She replied looking up and recognizing Caspian, wearing some very nice golden clothes "Don't you look dashing?"

"Don't make fun of me!" He replied feeling embarrassed. To be honest, those clothes made him feel somewhat like a fool

"I would never do that, your majesty" She said and smiled even more "You look great… like the king you were born to be" She got closer to him and hugged him warmly

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked after a while

"Yes… I had never felt this happy in my life" Fayne answered looking up at him

"But you're not that happy just because of our victory, are you?"

She didn't answer. She hadn't talked to Caspian about her feelings for Peter and of course, she was oblivious to the fact that he knew everything about them.

The prince looked over at the desk where she had put the picture back and smiled in acknowledgement.

"It is because of him, isn't it?" He suddenly asked, still looking at the picture

"Yes" She said looking at the same direction as him "How did you…?"

"Peter and I talked about it before the duel" Fayne frowned at this without understanding "I tried to convince him to let me be the one to fight against Miraz"

"And he said no, of course"

"Of course" They both chuckled "Do you love him?"

"Very much"

"I needed to hear it form your lips" Caspian smiled and hugged her once more "I'm very happy for you. He's a good man and I know for certain that he loves you in the same fervent way"

Fayne hugged Caspian tighter and after opening her eyes, noticed that Peter was standing at the door.

"Uhmm… am I interrupting?" He asked with a serious face

"Peter" Caspian said letting go of Fayne and turning to see him "No, of course not. I was just…"

"Caspian was giving his consent to… you and me" Fayne said walking to stand next to the High King and taking his hand lovingly

"We needed his consent?" Peter asked in a whisper meant only for her but Caspian heard him and couldn't help to laugh

"Of course not, Peter but I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't let her go to someone less worthy of her"

Peter smiled and shook Caspian's hand "Thank you, Caspian"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have too many things to do for a single man to handle alone"

The three of them laughed as the prince exited the study and left Fayne and Peter alone.

"Hello" He said looking deep into her eyes

"Hello" She echoed smiling "Your wounds?"

"They are fine… yours?"

"I'm so happy right now I don't think they are there anymore"

"Good"

They remained silent for a little while. For the past week, they had learned so much about each other that, at this point, there were times when they did not need to utter a single word to feel comfortable around each other.

"Thank you" He suddenly said

"For what?"

"For saving my life… back there, in the battlefield"

"I didn't save your life. I should be the one thanking you. You killed a few soldiers for me before they could kill me" Fayne exclaimed

"Perhaps but that wasn't what I meant"

"It wasn't?"

"Nope" He lifted her hands until they reached his mouth and he kissed them sweetly "You never left my side, even when I asked you to do it like a million times" This made her laugh "But you stayed there, risking your life. I couldn't have done it without you"

"Nor I, without you"

They said nothing more and shared the purest of the kisses. The most passionate and true kiss Narnia had ever witnessed.

* * *

An hour later, the whole castle, Narnians and Telmarines were ready for the coronation ceremony.

Caspian was crowned by no other than Peter and after the rightful protocol ceremonies, King Caspian X, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant and Lady Fayne of Narnia got on their horses and rode around the town's people, followed by the Narnian army that had honourably fought by their side for their freedom.

The people, Telmarines in their majority, cheered at their new king and as they waved, they would throw flower petals and ribbons as a sign of celebration.

That night, the sky was covered with light as hundreds of fireworks were sent to the dark blue, star-blanketed firmament.

It was a triumphant night, a joyous night which would be remembered throughout the history of Narnia.

* * *

The next day, after the festivities had ended and once life had started to regain its normal pace Aslan summoned Peter and Susan. There seemed to be something very important he needed to tell them.

Meanwhile, under Aslan's request, Caspian with the help of Fayne, Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Trufflehunter had called every single inhabitant of the town to the town's square, where a huge tree towered above them.

"Did Aslan tell you why he needed everyone to be here?" Fayne asked Caspian after a while of organizing the people

"No. He just said it was very important" He replied shrugging

Something inside Fayne told her that it wasn't good.

About an hour later, they both decided to go back to the castle and find Aslan, Peter and Susan and let them know that everything was ready.

They rushed out of the palace, onto the courtyard. Fayne stopped and remained at the stairs while Caspian continued until he saw The Great Lion talking severely with the High King and the Queen.

He was able to hear Aslan saying "Because you have snuck in… I'm sorry but their future in that world shall be good…"

He didn't really understand what he meant but noticing the looks on their faces, he decided to go back to where Fayne was but…

"Your majesty?" Aslan suddenly called at him, realizing of his presence

Caspian looked at Aslan first, then at Peter and finally at Susan who, doing her best, tried to hold back the tears that threatened to abandon her eyes. Something was not right.

"We are ready" Caspian finally said "Everyone has assembled"

Saying no more and giving Aslan and the two oldest Pevensies one last look, he gave a few steps back and then rushed back to where Fayne was.

"What's going on?" Fayne asked him, realizing how worried he looked

"I don't know. Come, we must go to the others"

"No. I'll wait for Peter"

Not knowing what to say, Caspian nodded and left, leaving Fayne to sit at the top of the staircase, waiting for Peter to finish talking with Aslan.

Some minutes later, Aslan and Susan walked past her and after bowing to them respectfully, she looked over at Peter.

His face had grown sombre and that of a bitter man.

"Hey" She said without knowing how to start "What is it? You look… miserable"

"Miserable would qualify perfectly" He said, still not looking at her

"Peter, what happened? What did Aslan want to tell you and Susan?"

Peter finally looked up to face the love of his life. How was he supposed to tell her what Aslan had just said?

"We're leaving"

"Who are?"

"Lucy, Edmund, Susan and me… we're going back to our world, to England"

"Oh" Fayne replied but then continued "But you'll come back soon, right? In a week… or so… aren't you?" He didn't say anything and after a few seconds, he shook his head ever-so-slightly "Well… then you'll be coming back in a month, perhaps"

Fayne suddenly felt her eyes starting to well up in tears. Peter shook his head again and took her hands in his.

"We… we are not coming back… at least Susan and I aren't" He said

"You're not coming back? For how long?" She knew the answer but she refused to accept it

"We're not coming back, Fayne. Ever again"

"What?" Her voice as soft as a whisper "But why? What have you done wrong?"

"Nothing… but Aslan says it's out time to go and live in our own world"

Fayne opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out of it as the tears finally broke free and rolled their way down to her cheeks.

"You can't go… not now" She sobbed

"Aslan said you would understand"

"How could he say that? How can I understand? How can I let you go just like that?"

"I… I don't know, Fayne… I don't want to leave you either… but… it is Aslan's will"

"Aslan's will? Is that it? Is that all you can say?"

"Fayne, I… I want to leave as much as you want me to but…"

"I understand" She suddenly said, her tone changing and looking down "You're the High King and you have an obligation to Narnia and to Aslan"

"It's not like that, Fayne…"

"You don't have to say anything else, your majesty" She finally looked up at him and even though she tried to seem strong, Peter knew she was falling apart

Without saying nothing more, she turned around and ran away from him, towards the town square where everyone would be waiting for them.

Peter sighed and after running a hand through his hair, he followed Fayne and joined the others before the tree.

He saw Fayne standing between Trumpkin and Doctor Cornelius but she did not look at him as he took his place next to his siblings, opposite to them. The Bulgy Bear, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep were also there as was Aslan.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to men" Caspian started talking to the crowd of Narnians and Telmarines "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of your who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers"

"It's been generations since we left Telmar" One of the many Telmarine men in the crowd said

"We're not referring to Telmar" Aslan said "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave; a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens" He said looking over at the Pevensies who looked just as surprised as everyone else "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start"

The people in the crowd started whispering amongst themselves until a voice broke the murmurs.

"I will go" It was no other than the former general Glozelle "I will accept the offer"

Caspian bowed his head at the general's courageous decision.

"So will we" Prunaprismia, Miraz's widow, carrying her fatherless baby, accompanied by one of the lords said, stepping forward

The Telmarine king had the same reaction towards her decision.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good" Aslan stated and then blew at them, giving his blessing

The Great Lion then looked over at the mighty tree and it suddenly began to move, untwisting its braided trunk, making an arch with it for the volunteers to pass.

The people exclaimed in awe, especially the Telmarines for whom magic was still something new.

The three Telmarines walked forward and into the arch, disappearing instantly.

The crowd was too scared to believe that could be something good and some of them started to protest "Where did they go?" Some said "They killed them" Another one shouted

"How do we know he's not leading us to our death?" A cranky Telmarine yelled pointing at Aslan

"Sire" Reepicheep cut in "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay" He offered

Fayne saw how Aslan looked over at Peter and the High King nodded as he looked at Susan.

"We'll go" Peter finally said, stepping forward

"We will?" Edmund asked

"Come on. Our time's up" The eldest of them said coldly "After all… we are not really needed here anymore" He continued walking to Caspian and giving him his sword

Caspian looked confused but still took it and said "I will look after it until you return"

"I'm afraid that's just it" Susan said and the King looked at her "We're not coming back"

Caspian widened his eyes and stared at Susan with all the sadness the world could hold and he thought about Fayne and looked back at her.

He had never seen her friend so sad and serious. He didn't understand.

"We're not?" Lucy asked in shock

"You two are" Peter continued looking at Edmund and Lucy "At least, I think he means you two" He glanced at Aslan for a moment

"But why?" Lucy questioned looking at Aslan "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one" The Great Lion said "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own"

"It's alright, Lu" Peter said, approaching to his little sister "It's not how I thought it would be but it's alright" He looked at Aslan and then at Fayne for a split second before taking his sister's hand and continuing "One day you'll see too. Come on"

"But… Fayne…" Lucy whispered and Peter looked down at her and shook his head. The girl could say no more of the subject

The two of them, followed by Edmund walked over to where Fayne and the others were.

As Peter said goodbye to Glenstorm and Edmund to Trufflehunter and Reepicheep, Lucy approached to Trumpkin.

They said nothing and following the custom, they did a small curtsy but not wanting to leave it like that and knowing they would miss each other terribly, they hugged and then smiled.

Lucy then moved on to where Fayne was.

"I'm going to miss you, Fayne" Lucy said crying openly

"I will miss you too, Lucy Pevensie" Fayne said and kneeled down to hugged her friend, with tears in her eyes "Take care, small one. We will meet again"

They let go and Lucy nodded bravely, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

As Lucy went to say her goodbyes to the others, Fayne looked up at Susan and Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back" The queen said approaching to Caspian

"I wish we had more time together" He said

"It would never had worked anyway"

"Why not?"

"I am 1,300 years older than you" She joked and he smiled

Neither of them was able to find the right words and Susan started walking towards the tree but then stopped and returned to him.

Surprising everyone, even Caspian himself, she pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

When they parted, he held her close, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy told Edmund who replied

"I am older and I don't think I want to understand" Lucy laughed as Susan joined them

Once he had said goodbye to everyone else, Peter stood before Fayne who could not bring herself to look at him in the eye.

"Fayne…" He started

"I wish you the best, your majesty" She dryly said holding back a sob

"Fayne, please, look at me"

And she did. Her eyes were red and full of tears. Her chin trembled and her cheeks were flushed.

"I'm sorry"

That was all he could say and after taking a bow, he walked over to his siblings.

They started walking towards the arch but then…

"Peter!"

He looked back and saw Fayne walking to him. He rushed to her and held her in his arms, kissing her lips with all the love he had for her.

"I will love you forever" She said in-between sobs, parting the kiss but still embracing him

"So will I" He replied, a few tears running down his face as well as he caressed her cheek and removed a few of hers

Like it had become of theirs, he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose tenderly.

Not saying another word, they parted but held hands until he had walked far enough from her and even then, they kept their arms stretched towards each other as if trying to reach for their hands, until they were gone; until he was gone.

The Pevensies disappeared into the arch and they were seen no more.

Fayne stood there, in front of the tree, tears flowing freely from her eyes, not able to move.

Caspian approached to her and held her. She dug her face into his chest and cried like she had never cried before.

"I'm so sorry, Fayne" He whispered into her hair, kidding it

The crowd began to disperse until there was no one there but Caspian, Fayne, Aslan, Doctor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glenstorm and The Bulgy Bear.

"Dearest one" Aslan spoke to her "Do not cry for Peter"

"I love him, Aslan. What have I done wrong to lose his love this way? I will never see him again" She said, not being able to hold it back

"You've done nothing wrong, Fayne. You've been the most faithful of all" The Great Lion continued "That is why I have a gift for you which will change your life if you choose to accept it" Fayne looked at him confused. An object could not replace her loss "If you accept it, you must say goodbye to all the things you know"

"What do you mean?" She asked

Aslan explained his gift to her and, even though she felt happy at first, she couldn't help to feel torn.

"It's alright, Fayne. You have to do what it's best for you" Doctor Cornelius had told her

But when she looked over at Caspian, she saw nothing but sadness.

"What should I do, Caspian?" She asked him

"You should take Aslan's offer" He said and smiled at her "What wouldn't I do for the love of my life?"

Fayne smiled back at him and hugged him with all her strength.

When they parted, she walked away from him and after Aslan had blew on her as well he and the others watched her as she took the step that would change her life completely.

* * *

The Pevensies felt a strange sensation as they walked through the arch of the tree and into their own world; into the train station.

They looked down at their clothes and recognized their uniforms.

Everything had gone back to normal but Peter could stop himself from looking behind, trying to get a last glimpse of Fayne. She was gone.

The stood before the bench where they had been seated before returning to Narnia as the train halted before them.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" The guy who had been flirting with Susan earlier that same day asked as he got into the train

The four siblings looked at each other and rushed to retrieve their suitcases from the bench before they would miss the train.

As Edmund, Susan and Lucy entered to the wagon, Peter though he had heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Peter!" Called the voice a second time

This made him look up and when he saw who it was, he dropped his suitcase and stared before him in shock.

"Peter" Fayne said walking to him, smiling widely

She looked weird; different. She was wearing the same uniform as Lucy and Susan and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

And yet she was the same Fayne he had left moments before in Narnia; the same commanding presence that towered above the normal English humans rushing to get a place on the train.

"You're here" He whispered as she stopped mere inches from him

"It was Aslan's gift" She replied, touching his face with the tips of her fingers while the other three Pevensies watched in shock and yet with smiles on their faces

He said no more and pulled her into the tightest of embraces, kissing her hair.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" He said with tears in his eyes

"Life can't be that bad, can it?" Fayne said and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth

Peter held her hand and after taking his suitcase and being very careful not to scare Fayne with his world, he led her into the wagon.

Edmund, Susan and Lucy smiled at her as the latter held her free hand.

As the doors began to close, Edmund asked "You don't think there's any way we can get back?" They all exchanged quizzical looks as Edmund continued "I left my new torch in Narnia"

The five of them laughed and then Fayne said "Hey! Do you think I could see a lamppost? I'm dying to see one!"

They kept laughing wholeheartedly as the train started to move forward towards their future and the roar of a mighty lion could be heard in the distance.

**THE END**

* * *

***readers: no evil Miraz now, huh?***  
***Angie: no... it's over...***

**I want to thank each and everyone of you who read this (even those who didn't like it because it means you took the time to read it to get an opinion). It has mean the world to me seeing your response and your comments and your suggestions.**

**This has been terribly fun and just so you know, I do know every single line in the movie now... (no wonder, after watching it about a hundred times! LOL).**

**I hope you liked it and I hope it was able to get your mind off real life for a little while. I know how overwhelming it can be sometimes and reading/writing this has definitely helped me a lot so I hope it did the same for you.**

**I'm gonna stop now or I'll start crying again... THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**See you around!**  
**Angie**  
**xoxoxo**

**P.S. I might MIGHT write a sequel (completely original and nothing to do with any of the films, just so you know what happens after Fayne starts her life in our world ;])**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello, my darlings!**

**Ok… I couldn't help myself and I decided to start writing the sequel to For The Love Of A King… RIGHT NOW!**

**I've already written the prologue and I'm halfway through the first chapter so… yeah… I'm gonna start posting… RIGHT NOW!**

**I just wanted to let you know so all of you who have the story alert for this one knew what I'm about to do… so…**

**Go back to the Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction Main Menu and wait for the new story to appear.**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Angie**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
